How I live, is up to me
by Star Children
Summary: Please enter to read summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Summary: Set on season 3 before the school year began on up with the episodes, but it will be a little different than the season. A few things are added. Someone is on the island before the year begins. But why? This figure is different of some sort. Could this be the next a bad guy or a good guy to help. Who knows. But will everyone will be in shock to who this person is or will they understand?

**Me: Yeah a new story to come are you ready for your new year Jaden?**

**Jaden: Are you going to make me a girl again?**

**Me: Come on, you didn't like being a girl?**

**Jaden: …**

**Me: That's not an answer that I was looking for. (Smiles evil looking at Jaden)**

**Jesse: Your in trouble now Jaden.**

**Me: Oh Jaden! (say in a happy voice while holding a pink dress.)**

**Jaden: (eyes wide's and runs away) NO! I'M SORRY!**

**Me: Jesse, what should I make him do? Make him wear a dress or turn him into a girl in this Fanfic?**

**Jesse: (Thinks about it) Make him a girl. Will Kayla be in this Fanfic?**

**Me: Maybe. Depends if she passing her classes. She's been failing so she wont be helping me for part of it so, maybe she'll be in to straighten up Jaden.**

**Jesse: It's sad to see Jaden to scare of Kayla.**

**Me: Anyway on with the story.**

**Jesse: Wait! There so many questions I haven't ask you yet!**

**Me: Another day Jesse-boy!**

A dark figure jump into a tree and looked at the twenty people that was standing around. One was giving orders while the other nineteen was listening to the one giving orders, "Find her at all cost! We will take control of this land! It will be under Alpha control! Once she is rid of it will be ours!" the man giving orders said to his troops. They were in the forest before the new Duel Academy year begun for students who will be coming.

The dark figure was wearing a black hooded coat. **(Like the one in Kingdom Hearts II. The Organization 13.) **The figure looked at them as a soft beep noise came from the figures hood where the ear was at. The person it's finger to it and listen, "Take them out, and Mr. Kaiba will be happy. We work to hard for trust in him and to keep everyone safe at this school and everywhere else. Do not disappoint me or him, Blaze." A male voice was heard in the person ear and click off with another beep.

As soon that had ended, the twenty soldiers started to move away into different parts of the forest, to search for a girl. The dark figure stood up from it's tree branch and jump off of it, only to land softly on the ground. It's hands began glow red as two Chakrams are in both hands. **(Think Axel from Kingdom Hearts. His weapon, the color of it. Disclaimer: I don't own the weapon, the color of it, Kingdom Hearts, or the name Axel in Kingdom hearts.) **

The only thing you saw on the figure face that was clear enough was a smirk and red/yellow eyes mix together, showing mischief, just a little of it. The figure began to walk to find the twenty soldiers that it was given orders to 'take out' and spotted one. The figure ran behind a tree and lean a little to the side to get a look at the solder. The soldier had a white helmet so you couldn't see his face. He was dress in white clad-fully armor uniform but light enough to move around. He had a machine gun in his hand, ready to shoot anyone.

He move his arm so that the machine gun was now on his shoulder, to which he is still holding the gun, "Where are you hiding kid? You can't hide forever." the man was right it knew it can't hide forever. The person was sent to do routes around the forest and different parts of the island to make sure it was safe for the students to come back.

The person came out from behind the tree the it was hiding when the soldier had his back turn to the hooded figure, mouth a word, and threw the Chakram that was in it's left hand. As it flew to the soldier, it began to glow red and made contact the soldiers head, killing him on impact. The hooded figure walked to the dead body, picked up the Chakram as it stop glowing red.

The person smirk and looked around. The other nineteen heard the scream of the soldier and raise their guns, "Show no mercy! Fire!" the one who was giving orders earlier yelled. The hooded figure smirk grew and jump into the air, threw the Chakram as it glow red and was attacking. The person was landed to the ground and began to kick and punch the soldiers and threw them to the ground.

The smell of blood filled the air as nineteen's bodies laid on the ground, dead. The hooded figure picked up the two Chakram that laid sticking up into the ground after the fight was over. The person looked to the sky, it was almost dawn. The grass was stain with blood from it's blood and the dead soldiers. The person walked to one of the dead body and began search it. The person was looking for something, but what?

A soft beep sound came from it's hood, where the ear was at. The person stop searching and place a finger to it's ear, "Good work, Blaze. It shows there are no other Alpha soldiers on the island. You have until the students gets here to take care of the bodies and to clean up. Make sure you remember your main mission. If it's true, he will be on the island to cause trouble, make sure you are not spotted by him. He is an ex Alpha soldier, and that wont fly with us. Good luck." and there was another small soft beep and the person removed it's hand away from the ear and stood up. The dead bodies began to catch fire and was gone.

The hooded person began to walk away from the once burn bodies, with the Chakram on hooks that was on the coat. As the person walked, the chain of the coat hit the Chakram, and the person looked at the sleeve of the coat. the person had black gloves and black shoes. The smell of blood was on it. The person stop and looked around, footsteps were heard from behind the person. The person was to slow as it was stab in the side and fell to the ground. Its hood fell from its head and the person looked at the man who stab it. It was the one it was order to kill, "Can't let you kill now when I'll you. Rest in peace, forever." the man who stab the once hooded person laugh at the pain that was shown on the face and walked away.

The person had brown hair with a patch of orange on top. The eyes were close as it held it's side. This person was Jaden Yuki, seventeen year old, the only female on the island who is in Silfer Red Dorm. Or is it her? The girl open her eyes to show red/yellow mix together and was flashing to brown.

Something round, the size of your fist, orange, made of glass, rolled away from her and was picked up by someone else, "You maybe 'Blaze' but without this, you can't fight without your weapons." a girl voice was heard.

Jaden's outfit change into a red skirt with a red shirt that had Winged Kuriboh on the back. She had black knees socks with red and black shoes. Her side, with he stab wound was at, began to glow and was now healing with whatever energy Jaden had left before passing out when a ship horn was heard from a distance. Winged Kuriboh was floating nearby, can't do anything to help her, and was sad.

_My name is Blaze. I'm in a military army that fights and kills the Alpha soldiers that we were once friends with. We became enemies when they killed General Yuki. Our military is known as the Freedom Fighters. We fight to keep everyone safe from the Alpha military. They became brainwash and began to kill everyone outside their country while they train the men in their country to fight us. Our military was form to fight them and save everyone. This has become the FF Civil War. While fighting the Alpha, a hand full had came onto this island to take control. No one outside both military knows about this war. We walked around as regular people, finding and killing our targets. You can say we our like a Gang in a Gang war for control, but this isn't a game. This is to save everyone in the world. And I will fulfilled General Yuki wishes and end this war. I was station here to stop the Alpha soldiers that was here from first year on to my last year. No one knows who I am or no what I'm doing here, only Seto Kaiba and the Chancellor here, who I visited early yesterday when I gave him a note to make sure no knows about it. And the nurse here. Now I'm on the damn ground, using whatever energy I have left to heal myself with my power, I wont hear the last of it from the General for a long time. _

_My name is Blaze, I've been a Sergeant since I was fifth teen years old. I work my way in ranks since I was eleven, when I was found in a ally in Domino City, close to death, but was saved by the General who had watch me fight after seeing him almost killed by an rival gang group and I took the hit as I fought him in the ally and won, but to only come close to death when this General saw me fight and asked me to fight for him. And I joined the Freedom Fighters to help him and repay him back for helping me. And that's how I ended up here, on this island, as a student, the only one who is in the military to keep them safe. Now look at where I'm at._

_My name is Jaden Yuki. I was three when my father was killed by an evil man from the Alpha group. My mother remarried when I was five and he became my stepfather. I hate that man from day one when he moved in. from behind my mother back and sometimes when she was at home, drunk like him, stepfather would hit and beat me while mother watches and laughs at my pain I was in. When I was seven years old, Kaiba Corp. did a card design and I won it. Neos was sent to space with another card that I can no longer remember who. As the days went by with my seven year old mind, to which I had learn how to read and write since my mother didn't wont me in school, let alone pay for me to go. I walked down the stairs of my house to find my stepfather sleeping on the couch. He's been drinking again and sooner or later he will hit me again an hour ago. I didn't know what was I thinking we I was in the kitchen and was holding a knife, sharp enough to cut a apple without trouble. I walked into the living room and stood near my stepfather. The knife was near his heart. I was ready to strike. He open his eyes and sat up, on to be stab by the knife. He scream and cried in pain as I finish the job of killing him._

_My mother came home to find him dead and called the police. My mother was question first when we went to the police station and then I was question next. My mother did something that no mother should never ever do. She paid the police to have me arrested and put in jail, charge as an adult. A seven year old girl, like me, was sent to jail for four years of the killing without a jury convict whatsoever. No one didn't want to hear my story. As I spent my four years in jail, many of the men that was there wanted to do bad things to me, but a handful of vary nice men help me and tough me how to fight and was able to defend myself against them. I was given a nickname, Blaze. I had this fire in me as a power. I did burn a few of the inmates that was there and the wardens didn't care._

_When I was release, and they were happy to see me go. I wonder why. I just turn eleven and I couldn't go home. I wasn't welcome there anymore. I ran into a gang that was in the city and they offer me to stay, as long as I fought with them. I had to. Like I didn't have a choice. As the months went by, training, giving orders, fighting, I didn't care who's life I killed, just kill them all. The police knew about the gangs war and let it be, meaning left me alone._

_It wasn't till March, it was almost April, my birthday, one year that I had been release from my cell and into the real world. I wasn't called Jaden Yuki. I was know as Blaze. I control fire as it was nothing and I use it to protect. At times I did forget my name, but when I looked to the sky, I could hear my father saying my name. I remember as clear as day, I was fight another gang war and I saw a man almost getting killed from behind. It was against orders by the Leader one, but I had to do something so I did. I didn't know he was going to save me that day._

_I made our rival gang member to follow me and went to a ally. I didn't know the man who I save was following me. By the time I killed the other gang member. I was left to die there, ready to face God. But he came to save me, "Thank you for saving me, in return I will save you. You must fight in a war we are in. I would like you to join." I remember nodding my head, agreeing to it. I was pick up by him and pass out._

_When I woke up, I was given details on what to do and how I would be train to fight. I soon found out he was a General. One day, he was watching me fight some other soldiers and he saw something that everyone had fear. I knew I had this power, since I was in jail. And I dint care who I burn. He gave me the Chakrams to which I was able to use to control this power. He was the first person that care for me and my safety. He told me himself. When I was fifth teen, I was walking around the city, enjoying the night as lights from different buildings began to lit. I was nice. I was wearing a black skirt and red shirt. I had black flats on my feet. I notice some kids dueling and remember I will be station at the Duel Academy, undercover as a student. I was glad I knew how to duel. I bump into a upper soldier, who help me train. We talked, "I think its time to send the letter of officer training, wouldn't you think?" I was shock by this. "Blaze, think about your future. Think about your father. He would wanted it that way. You did everything ever since you came into the military." _

_So I train and became a Sergeant. I had more skill in fight more than ever. Now look where I'm at, I'm on the ground, bleeding from my side where I was stab at. My eyes were changing colors and I was weak. What can I do? I was healing myself to the best I could. I failed._

**Jesse: Hey Star, your readers are waiting for you. Star? (looks around to find my seat empty.) **

**Kayla walks in: Hey Jesse. What's wrong?**

**Jesse: Do you know where's Star at?**

**Kayla: No not that I-(hears a window breaks) Found her.**

**Me running for my life: I SAID I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Jaden throwing the Chakrams at Me: I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BURN FOR GOOD!**

**Kayla: What happen?**

**Jesse hands her the chapter of the story**

**Kayla: GET BACK HERE STAR! HOW DARE YOU MAKE JADEN KILL SOMEONE!**

**Jesse sweat drops: Please review and save Star from a death she didn't have to write.**

**Me: DON'T KILL ME! JESSE SAVE ME! BOTH JADEN AND BLAZE ARE THE SAME PERSON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

After the duel Jesse was in, (Alexis was against him and she won the duel) and the bio bands were given, "I hope Jaden is alright." Syrus said in a sad tone. They were told after Viper called out her name to duel against Jesse for the beginning of the school year. They were told that she was kidnap and was being looked for as we speak. It was a lie. Jaden was missing yes, but not kidnap. "It might have been slacker faugh in the first place." Chazz said as he put his hands behind his head. "Don't say that! She could be hurt for all we know!" Alexis said. If only they knew. "What you all talking about mates?" They all jump and looked around to see one of the transfer students, "Um, Jim, right? Hassleberry asked and he nodded. Shirley came from behind, "And that's Shirley. Who's Jaden?" Jim asked, looking at them, "The top student here and our friend. It was a shock to find out what happen to her. And Chazz no cares if you say you're the best duelist here!" Alexis yelled the last part to Chazz, who jump at the glare she was giving to him.

Axel over heard them, and so had Jesse, _"So this Jaden kid is the top student here." _Adrian as he walked past the talking teens on Jaden. Jesse became friends with the gang and was now dueling Axel to save Syrus, who was dangling from a cliff. Poor Syrus and his luck. Hassleberry was trying to pull up Syrus after Axel turn off the device that was holding Syrus up by a rope.

Jesse and Axel was both in the infirmary getting check up to make sure its safe for them to leave. Both was good and left. Hassleberry got bit in the butt by Shirley. As Shirley was removed, Pharaoh came running by, "What's wrong Pharaoh?" Syrus asked, picking up the cat only to be scratch by him. Syrus was coving his face where he was scratch at. "Hey that cat is going to forests. I think we should go after him." Jesse pointed out and they follow the cat.

The stop at a opening in the forest, where stain blood and the smell was still there, "The smell." Alexis said as she cover her nose. Shirley walked to where the blood stain was at. "Look." Chazz said using a free hand and pointed to where a trail of blood was going. Pharaoh was long gone after showing them this scene. "Let's follow it." Jesse said and they began to move, following the trail of blood.

"What's that building?" Hassleberry asked when they came to it. **(Remember the whole Wheeler monkey episode? The building that was known as Viper's hideout. That's it.) **"Where the blood is heading, that what." Jim said and they follow in not knowing they were being spy on by cameras.

They were now on the elevators that had a down button on it to see a whole jungle, "How is this possible?" Alexis said as the were back on the ground. "Remember, we are still in the building, be on your guard." Jesse said. They didn't spilt up as they follow the trail of blood to were they see a girl laying on her stomach, eyes close. She was wearing a red shirt with a Winged Kuriboh on the back of the shirt. She was wearing a red skirt. Her hair was brown with a patch of orange on top. Her shoes were red and black and had knee high socks. She had a duel disk on her left arm, deck in the slot. It looked like she got done dueling someone.

"Jaden!" Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry ran to her, with Jesse, Jim, and Shirley following behind. Yes, Shirley isn't on Jim's back. Jesse help lean her back against the wall that was behind her.**(You know the duel between Jaden and their history teacher, what's his name again. I don't remember.) **

They didn't see any blood on her, but was worry about her. Who knows how long she was there. They saw on her right wrist, a bio band. Those evil wristbands. "Jaden. Wake up." Jesse shock her shoulder a little. She didn't move. Syrus was long gone, looking for water.

Jesse stood up and ran inside to see Trapper. **(Remember that guy. The one who stole Sapphire Pegasus. In this one, he did steal it.) **"Give Sapphire back!" Jesse yelled as he face him, with Alexis and Hassleberry watching. Jim was holding Jaden bridal style, to which still not awake. Half way through the duel, Jaden woke up, only to see the duel and the Duel Spirits being held hostage. Anger build inside of her. She saw a blue teal haired boy dueling and looked to who he was dueling, Trapper. Jaden was thinking of where she heard the name before, but couldn't remember.

Her eyes wide when she saw the card was about to be torn and had to think fast. She jump out of the cowboy hat kid, ran to Traper at a fast speed, to which no one couldn't see her, grab the card, and ran away back to the group, only to fall down to her knees, breathing hard. She still didn't have all of her energy to help her, "Finish him off kid!" she yelled, looking back at the duel and he nodded.

Jesse won the duel and his back was lean to the wall, "That was close. So that duel spirit was yours?" Jaden asked as Jim help her back on her feet. "I got this for you Jaden! Don't worry!" Syrus yelled as he ran in, only to trip and fall, with the water spilling on Jaden, "Thanks pal, but I think I'm okay without the water." she said as she removed the levee bowl from her head and drop it on the ground.

"What happen to you?" Alexis asked, "Don't remember." Jaden lied as she was handed to Alexis and Syrus as they walked down the hallway to find Viper. Jim and Hassleberry was helping Jesse walk. When they heard the doors were closing they broke into a run. When they got to where Axel was holding the door up, everyone was going under it. Jaden and Axel was the last to get through. She was holding the door up, "Go kid! I got this!" she yelled to him and he went under, with her following him.

Jaden was holding her skirt as she sat on her knees with her face red. She didn't know if anyone saw her, but now she was scare if anyone saw. She stood up with the help of Jesse, "Thanks kid." "It's Jesse." he said to her and she nodded. Jim and Axel said their names as well, "Nice to met you all." she said to them and turn around to see Viper going up to where she will duel him. She couldn't find the person who stole her orange sphere, but she still had a mission to do, kill Viper and report back.

**The duel went like normal.**

When that orange figure came out and was transporting them, Jaden's hand began to glow red as the white light engulf them. Jaden open her eyes and looked around as she stood up, _"This is not what I sign up for."_ she though as she fell to her knees, breathing hard, _"Damnit, I don't have anymore either. I could die if I keep doing this." _Jesse and Hassleberry help her up and they made their was to the school as they got off the platform that Jaden and Viper duel on. "Get down!" Axel yelled and they got down as a sandstorm came by and left.

Jesse picked Jaden up bridal style as they made their way to the school to see Crowler and Boneaparte. Winged Kuriboh tried to help Crowler but couldn't. Jesse summon Sapphire Pegasus to save Crowler and Boneaparte from the Harpy Lady. Jaden was given to Hassleberry as she stood on her two feet. Winged Kuriboh came back to Jaden and she smile to him, "It's alright pal, another day. You did your best." she said and he was on her head.

Jaden was put in a bed as Chazz got out of his, "The Chazz will save all of you." Jaden rolled her eyes as she fell asleep and Ms. Fontaine check her. She wasn't doing to good and she knew it. Adrian came walking in cut from the Harpy Lady, with Bastion, who lost it, along with everyone else. Jaden was standing at the time, and was now trying to pull away Bastion, "Come on, this is my good shirt too!" she yelled as Jim and Jesse pulled him away. Is she the only one who didn't lose her mind.

"_There is about only one hundred students here, and three teachers. Everyone is taking shelter in the classrooms as Jesse, Jim, Axel, Adrian, and I are going to look for that submarines that Bastion told us about. We have to get that medicine for Blair and fast. I didn't sign up for this, but it's my job to make sure to get them out of here and fast. I week of food wont be enough for the hungry students. And I don't want to know how men act without food." _

With the medicine in hands, they return to the school to see no one is standing guard, _"Not good." _Jaden though as they ran inside to see students asking to duel, with Syrus and Chazz, "Duel me Jaden." he said and about fifteen students said the samething, "I rather pass one of Crowler's test than duel." Jaden said as they began to back away, only to find all their backs hit each other, "Damnit, like we have a choice now." she said as she got ready to duel, "Wait." Jim said as Alexis and Hassleberry came running in with a makesift ram, "Follow us!" Alexis yelled as they ran faster and made their way to the boys bathroom.

"Your kidding?" Jesse said as Jaden turn to him as she looked out the door to make sure the close was clear to go and help Blair and Ms. Fontaine. They had to get to them. There are all alone and it was on the other side of the school. When they were running away from Chazz and Syrus, Jaden was digging in a waist bag she had to her waist and threw something to cause them to disappear in a smoke. To which, it work.

"It doesn't matter." Jaden said as she grab the medicine box from the ground, "They need this and we are the only hope to get Blair safe. She could die." Jaden said as she walked out the bathroom and began to run to the infirmity. She wasn't going to let someone die. "Not by yourself." Jesse said as she turn her head to see Jesse. She nodded and ran faster. When they made it, Ms. Fontaine was one of them. Jaden gave the box to Jesse, "Take care of Blair, I got this." Jaden said as she put her deck in the duel disk, ready to duel.

**The duel went like normal.**

Jaden and Jesse was inside the gym with Blair. They gave her the medicine, "She'll be fine. She just need some sleep." Jaden said as she put some of the bottles back in the box. Everyone smile, Blair was safe and well. Jaden stood up. She looked around. Not a lot of student that didn't turn into duel ghouls. She became worried, "You alright?" Jesse asked causing her to jump, "Yeah, just worried. This maybe the first time I cant save them all." she whisper the last part to herself. _"I failed." _she though as she walked to a nearby wall, but her back to it, slid down, and brought her knees to her chest and she put her chin on her knee. She looked about ready to cry. She close her eyes and fell asleep. It was close to night time.

She woke up to find Jesse had a hand around her, and her head was on his shoulder. She blush a deep red and looked at Jesse. He was sleeping with his head on her head. She use her free hand and poke Jesse in the face, "Oi, wake up." she said quietly with her blush gone. She saw three students running out of the gym. Her eyes went wide and Jesse open his eyes, "What?" he asked and blush. He remove his hand away from Jaden and Jaden stood up. It was light outside.

Jim, Jesse, and Axel was dueling the three students that tried to get to the food storage. _"I'm going to kill Axel for this, but not now." _Jaden though as she watch them duel. She knew they will win the duel, _"Where did that other transfer kid go? Pharaoh?" _Jaden though as she follow the cat to where it was going. No one didn't see her slip away she was in the clearing. She almost fell over as she the seven pillars, _"Not again." _she though as she made her way down the stairs that she almost fell.

She duel past Chazz and Syrus or ran past them to find the Three Scared Beast not there, _"You got to be kidding me." _she though as she ran back to the school to only to be thrown in a closet where Boneaparte covering her mouth and telling her a secret way to get to the tennis court as he stayed being.

"Noes, brake through the ceiling!" Jaden yelled as he broke through and came out of the ground of the tennis court, "Need a hand?" she winked to them as they follow down behind her.

Jaden only has thirty minutes to face Marcel to bring the school back to where they came from, home. Jesse and Axel was going to get the Rainbow Dragon and join her in the duel to get them home. "Alright, sounds good to me. Be careful you two. We need that card." Jaden said as she and everyone knew the plan had to get Jaden to that duel and Jesse and Axel would be getting that card.

Halfway through Jaden and Marcel duel, Jesse came back with the card, "You let me into this duel and your life points are added to equal of life points I have. Deal?" Jesse said as he and Jaden high five each other as Marcel agree. As the duel went on, Marcel or who was controlling Marcel showed itself. "No way, it can't be, Yubel?" Jaden as her eyes widen as she remember asking Kaiba Corp. to send her up to space with Neos. Yubel was there for Jaden after her father died. She wanted Yubel to be safe to be use.

"Hello Jaden, I'm glad you now remember me? How is that power of yours? Did you use it on that evil man? Or did you kill him with something else?" Yubel asked Jaden. To Jesse, Blair, and Axel was confuse as Jaden put her hands to her ears and fell to her knees, "No! Shut up! Leave me alone Yubel! You were the reason why I did all that!" as tears ran down her face. She wasn't ready to face her sins, not yet.

Yubel finish the duel as she declares an attack to Jaden, but to only be block by Jesse. Jaden turn her head to Jesse as she knew what he was doing and wasn't going to let that happen, "Take them home Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse yelled, _"Bring all of us home Rainbow Dragon, including Jesse. My strength is your!" _Jaden's hands began to glow red as a white light engulf them all. Jaden hope she was doing the right thing. Even if it means having herself killed in the process. She had to get them home safe. It was her job to. And it went quiet as the white light began to died down and they were finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

_With everyone back safe and sound, I feel at ease knowing no one was left behind. At least I hope not. I still need to report back to show Viper has been taken care of. And I must look for the orange sphere or I'll be in trouble. Unless they knew I had it stolen and went looking for it when the whole school was gone. Either way, I wont here the end of it, unless they have pity on my ass to forgive me._

As soon the light was gone, they knew they were back. How? "Blue skies, and birds are singing! And best of all, no duel ghouls!" the students were cheering and meeting up and talking with other students that didn't get transported.

Ms. Fontaine went to Marcel and Jaden to make sure they were find. "Will they be alright?" Alexis asked Ms. Fontaine. "Yes they'll be fine." Jaden started to open her eyes, "Are we…..back?" she asked her voice shaky due to the lack of sleep, energy, and her powers she has to get them back. "Yes, thanks to you." Jaden smile and then remember, _"Wait! Where's Jesse?"_ she though as she looked around and saw a teal hair boy talking to Jim, "Good." she said softly.

Jaden walked off to a wall, but her back to it, as the bio band was destroy after coming back, slid down to where she was sitting on the ground, pull her knees to her chest, and bury her face in her knees. She was tired and didn't have the energy to stay awake, but something else was on her mind, _"Yubel."_

Alexis and the other's looked to her and saw a man in a black coat**(The one Jaden/Blaze wore in the first chapter.)** walked to her and kneel down. He place a black gloved hand on Jaden shoulder and shock it lightly, causing her to look at him. The man had his hood coving his head so they couldn't see his face. He was talking to Jaden in a whisper and she was talking back to him. She gasp when she saw what was in his hand, an orange sphere and a note. She nodded her head and smile to the man. He got up and walked away from her, giving her a thumbs up with his left arm outstretch to the side showing her.

**? POV**

I saw all the students that was transported happy to be back. I was looking for Blaze to give her something that she needs. She must be close to death if she doesn't have it. I knew it was a good idea to keep an eye on her when she left. I knew something was going to happen, and now she is hurt. I know it was going out of bound to help her, but she never asked for help.

As he walked, people was giving him weird stares, _"Can't they mind there own business._" he though as he walked and found who he was looking for, Blaze.

As he got to her, he saw a few kids, _"Must be her friends."_ as I kneel down to be eye level with her, I place a hand on her shoulder and shook it. She looked at me and gave a small smile, "Are you alright, Miss Blaze." I said in a whisper so no can hear me. She nodded, "I'm fine, just tired and weak." she whisper back to me. I gave a small smile, knowing she can't see it, "I got something for you." I whisper to her and took a orange sphere and a note out of my pocket. She gasps when she saw it, "How did you-" she begun but stop her, "It's gift for all your work you been doing." I whisper to her and I handed it to her.

I stood up and smile to her, this time she could see it. She smile back to me and nodded. I begun to walk away. As I walked I gave her a thumbs up with my arm out stench to the side, showing the military was proud of her for what she done and how she risk herself for their safety over hers.

**Jaden's POV before the hooded man came**

"_It's my fault Yubel is back! If only I had taken care of the card when it first started! I'm stupid! She mess with my mine that made me the way I am now! She made me have those powers! I wanted to be a normal kid! I just wanted-"_ I was stop in my thoughts when someone shook me on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was and saw the hooded man. I gasp,_ "General!"_ within the military, there are three generals that train us. They must follow all orders that was given to them by the other two generals. He was the third general and my friend who save me.

"Are you alright, Miss Blaze?" he whisper to me. Does it look like I'm okay! I could have died back there! But I wanted to be nice, "I'm fine, just tired and weak." I whisper back to him. I could feel my friends stares at me. "That's good. I got something for you." he whisper back to me as he reach for something in his pocket and my eyes went wide. "How did you-" I begun, shock in my voice but was stop by him, "It's gift for all your work you been doing." he whisper to me as he handed it to me.

He stood up and I saw a smile on his face and I smile back to him, _"Thank you."_ I though as he walked away from me, giving me a thumbs up. I saw the note that also gave me, _"I'll read it tonight." _as I watch him walk away.

Jaden begun to stood up, but to only hiss in pain and fall back. She was caught by Axel, "Thanks Axel." she said as she stood up and bow to him. She smile to everyone to where they are back and was now happy. "What's that's?" Syrus asked as he pointed at the orange sphere, "Huh? Oh this? Its something that was found with my grandmother that pass away when we were gone. She wanted me to have it." I lied to them, hopefully they'll believe me. Wish they did, minus Jesse.

Winged Kuriboh and Ruby was looking at each other and they began to fight on the ground. Everyone, minus Chazz was confuse at to what was happening. "Winged Kuriboh, that's not nice." Jaden said as she picked up Winged Kuriboh. "Ruby, same goes to you." Jesse said as Ruby went on his shoulder. They both sigh and shook their heads.

It was later that night when everyone was eating in the Silfer Dorm when there was a knock at the door and it slid open, to which, another man in a black hooded coat came in. He pointed to Jaden and then outside. Jaden pointed to herself as she tilt her head to the side and followed.

She found the hooded man at her Dorm door and walked up the stairs after closing the door to the room she got out, to make sure no one was listening. As she reach the top, the man removed the hood and looked at her. The man looked about in his mid thirty. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He stared at her, "What happen back there?" he asked in a voice that made you jump. They didn't know they were being watch by a silver haired kid and a dark blue head kid.

"Who's he?" Aster asked to no one but only to be quiet by Jaden, "Sir, with the one hundred student and three teachers that was there. More two-thirds of the students along with the teachers had turn into this what we called back there, duel ghouls." Jaden said as she stared back at the man. This man was the second general in the Freedom Fighters. "If only we have brought you back sooner." he said as he kneel down, took a key, "Take off your shoe." he order her and she did. Jaden was wearing a black tank top, a red jacket, red skirt, black knee high socks, and red shoes. She removed her left shoe to reveal a small ankle brace.

He put the key through a key whole and a soft click was heard, "You don't need this anymore. They will leave you alone now." he said as he crush it in his hands as he stood up. Jaden put on her shoe, "Good work bringing them all back. Take a break. Someone will do your routes for a while as you recover. You must be tired after all. We will talk more later about Yubel when everything is clear up. We are in a fight near Europe to take out the Alpha group that's there." he said as he walked past her as he put on his hood, "Be careful who you trust." and he walked off.

Jaden looked at him as he fade away and yawn, "He's right. I'm tired." she said as she opens her door to her room but stop, "If you tell anyone what just happens, I will burn you to a charge, Zane, Aster." she said in a dark voice and close the door after entering the room.

Zane and Aster looked at each other a gulp. They didn't want to know how she act when she is mad. They walked to where everyone was at and went inside, "Hey big bro, Aster." Syrus said looking at the two. "Where's Jaden?" Atticus asked, "Went to sleep." Aster said pointing to where her room was at. They knew she was tired, but didn't know that tired.

**With Jaden**

Jaden place the orange sphere on the desk after locking the door to her room and open the note.

_Blaze,_

_You must be tired without the sphere, but now you have it. For the next two months you need to rest and make sure your powers and energy is back. The police will leave you alone for now on. If they give you trouble, show the other paper that's with it. It's shows you are with the military. Also, when you are rest and recover, we will begin our move. There will be Alpha soldiers at the school and it our job to take care of it. You will be under cover with the black coat with your weapons ready. Your classes will be on hold during the mission. No one doesn't know about the war. You will be assign to a classroom and be on guard. You will be move to different area of the island and follow some students to make sure they are not with Alpha. If they are, kill them and make sure no knows who you are. _

_General One_

Jaden was shock by this. She didn't know they were going to get this far in the war. But orders are still orders. She will rest and regain as much as she can and be ready to fight even if they are her friends. But how can she kill her friends when they treated her like a normal kid. Sure it's weird how a seventeen year old kid is saving the world, but who is it to blame her? She's in the military.

Jaden sigh and went to her bed as she took her shoes off. She was to lazy to change into night clothes. She found the covers and the orange sphere began to glow a faint light so no one wouldn't notice and began to work its magic. It was giving her her powers and energy back that she lost. It will take two months to regain all of it and get back into fighting again. She was glad to have that ankle brace off of her. At least it wasn't shocking her when she got back. But is this what her father wants her to do? Be like him a fight for the military?

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her head. She made a deal and she is keeping it. She doesn't care for her mother and wish she was gone from her life forever. No one knows what happen to her and she was glad that no one knows about it. All is that she never had parents and grew up on her own. That was a lied to give them. Only Seto Kaiba and the military knows about her. She laugh at this, Seto Kaiba is the reason why she is here in the first place. He asked the military for the best and got her. _"You wanted the best, you got her. And now she is tired and weak." _she felt weak and stupid for this. She needed help and the third General got her sphere back to help her.

Her eye lids became heavy and she let a tear fall from her eyes. She wanted a real mother and a father who wasn't murder. She misses him and his kindness he show to her. But even if she wish he wasn't dead now and would give up everything to have him alive, would she be here or would he be sad? Fate, was one thing she hated more than everything. She never had a childhood. She never had real friends like the ones she had. She wanted to know how it was like to be a kid for once and now look where she was at, in the military.

"Goodnight father, Winged Kuriboh. See you in the morning." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh flew to her pillow, real as the day! She hugged him and drew him close. Winged Kuriboh knew she does this every year and didn't mind. She fell asleep into a dreamless sleep as tears went down her checks as the night went by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden woke up with her face red and eyes red. It look like she didn't sleep at all. By the way she looked, she looked stress out. She's been through enough and didn't want to hear anyone else life and how hard it is, or how Chazz says he's the best duelist here and not her. She will roll her eyes every time he says that.

Jaden got up, picked up another a clean uniform for school, went to the bathroom that was built for her in the room over the summer, and went and take a shower. She felt better after it.

She came out of her room, clean and dress and saw everyone walking to the dorm. She smile to them and ran down the stairs to greet them along with Winged Kuriboh, who which can only be seen by her, Jesse, and Chazz. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh was at it again and was now battling on the ground near Jaden's feet, "Hey! Stop this fighting at once you two!" she order in a cold tone as she gave them a cold glare. Winged Kuriboh stop the fight and flew behind Jesse and Ruby hid in his hair. Jaden sigh and shook her head, she was glad she picked up the orange sphere before leaving the room.

She felt it in her jacket pocket. She needs two months to recover before the mission she was given. She hid the fact she was a soldier, undercover at the school and made sure no knew who she is and why she is a soldier. She was good at this and was glad. She was so deep in though that she didn't see Winged Kuriboh floating in her face. She shook her head, "What did you say pal?" she asked and Winged Kuriboh fell to the ground.

So the days went by, and Jaden was recovering slowly day by day. She was happier than ever. She was having fun with her friends, until, "Man I hate how my brothers wont leave me alone about this whole rule the world thing. I hate my life. Its to hard." he complain and Jaden snap. Aster and Zane was with them when this happen. To them, she was a happy go lucky kid. Now she was mad. They a different color in her eyes, but changed back.

She stood up and grab Chazz by the collar of his shirt and lift him in the air. To everyone, this was a shock. She lock her eyes with his, "How about you shut the hell up about your life and your damn brothers! Like I give a crap! You think your life is hard?! How about you live my! Something like my life, you will never understand how I lived! You haven't been through what I've been through!" she yelled with a cold voice that put Seto to shame. She was piss. She stared at Chazz, "What do you mean?" she heard Jim voice. She put Chazz back on his feet and let go of his collar, "Atleast you have a family to return to one and parents that love you for who you are, not what you are." she said in a whisper as she looked to the floor.

None of them wasn't able to here it as she took out the orange sphere and looked at it, "Only you came to saved me that day. You were the only one who understood and didn't treat me the way everyone else did, third General." she whisper the name to herself. The orange sphere began to glow and she stared at it with wide eyes and smile. Winged Kuriboh became real and she hugged him, "Thanks for being there to." she said to him. Everyone was able to see the spirit, "How come we can see Winged Kuriboh?" Bastion asked and she shook her head.

Winged Kuriboh began to fly around like something had happen, "What's wrong?" she said and gasp. She knew what's was wrong and turn around to the door. They were in Chazz's room the was made during the second season. She felt something and was ready to attack. Winged Kuriboh hid behind her and Ruby hid to. They felt it like she did. Something was wrong, "Show yourself!" she order and the feeling was gone, "That was weird." she said as she looked at the door confuse.

Winged Kuriboh went to the door and went through it and came back in, "You sure?" Winged Kuriboh talked to her again and she pulled out her phone. She click a button and put it to her ear and heard someone pick up, "You know damn well what's up!" she yelled to the person, "What's your statues?" she order and tap her foot on the ground as she place a hand on her hip, "You great, I'm great, everyone is great." she said as she listen, "Why haven't you report in!? I'm the one who gets in trouble with him!" she yelled and walked out the room.

**One month later…**

Everyone was quiet about what had happen to her that made her mad. Everyone was at the school, listening to Crowler talk. Jaden wasn't listening and was waiting for the bell. But before it could ring, as she sat, a black hole appear under her, Chazz, Syurs, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jesse, Jim, and Axel through it and they scream as they fell.

When Jaden woke up, she was in handcuffs, but they were glowing blue. She was laying down, on the ground of a cell, large enough for five people to be in, but she was alone. Her hands were behind her back as she stood and walked to the bars of the cell. Across of her she saw all her friends, not handcuff, and they were sitting in a cell big enough for all of them, talking to each other, "You guys alright?" she asked them and they nodded. "What about you?" Jesse asked as he stood up. She smile and nodded, "I'm kind of tied up. But I'm okay." she said as she show him the handcuffs. She didn't like it at all.

She sat on the ground and began to think, _"It's like back in jail. In a cell, not liking the way things are at." _she was about to go crazy when she heard a door open. The room was lit up to show a man, taller than Jim and he walked to Jaden's cell, "Wondering why you here?" he asked her in a mocking tone. This guy remind her of someone, but who? He took her chin and raise her to her feet and lock eyes with her. She knock his hands away from her chin, "Do not touch me!" she said as her eyes glow red/yellow.

The man fell to his butt as he tried to walk back, "It- its Blaze!" and some over the men pointed their guns at her, red light appearing on her as she growl at them. Jesse and everyone was looking at this and was wondering what was going on.

The handcuffs that bind her began to glow, "She's breaking them!" yelled one and everyone was ready to fire. Before they could fire, they laid on the ground. At a fast speed, Jaden had killed them all with fire to their heads. She smirk and the handcuffs fell to the ground. She walked to the bars, place her hands on them, and the metal began to melt.

She walked out of her cell as a opening was made and a door was heard. Before she saw his face, Jaden's orange sphere glowed, causing Jesse and the others to cover their eyes and stare. Another person took Jaden's spot. This person had red/yellow eyes mix together. A black coat cover the whole body and head with the hood. One Chakram on either side of her on a clip to hold it. They couldn't see the face, but the person was smirking.

A man in white clad armor came walking in and remove his helmet, "Is there a reason you are killing my men, Miss." he said as he saw the dead bodies of his army. "Save the crap. Why is there innocent people here? You go this low for kidnapping?" the person in the black coat yelled.

"The voice sounds familiar." Syrus said looking at the hooded person, "Yeah, your right." Jim said. "Its best not to talk in front of people who doesn't know anything. Should I be the one to erase or you?" he said as he pulled out black dark glasses and threw one to the hooded person.

The hooded person took out a black pen, turn to Syrus and friends, "Sorry." the person said as they put on the glasses and press the click button. A flash of red was shown and they fell to the ground. The hooded person took the glasses off, drop them to the ground, put the pen in the pocket, and turn to the man, "If you don't want to remove your hood, you don't have to. I will not send my men after you when you show me your face. I have my pride." he said and the hooded person removed the hood.

The person was Jaden, but eyes different. They were red/yellow mix together. It was Blaze, "Why have you brought me here?" she said cold. She was waiting for an answer but not forever, "What if I told you, this war wouldn't have happen." he said as he ran his hand through his blond hair. Blaze looked at him, "What do you mean Alpha?" she demand. "What if, Alpha is in the right and the Freedom Fighters are in the wrong?" he said, looking at her. This caught Blaze back, "What do you mean?" she asked as he moved his hand to a person who was in the shadows. She gasp when she saw who it was, "I've been working for them Blaze. You have to believe me. Freedom Fighters are in the wrong. For what they did." the person said as he hugged Blaze and her knees became weak.

She fell to the ground when she let darkness come, "We must show her what the Freedom Fighters done and why. But for now, go on with the plan. We have one more month before it happens. She will need all the power she will need. She will be strong." that was the last thing before she past out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden woke up to fine she was in the infirmity. She was dress in her Silfer uniform. She moved her eyes around the and saw a red flash and was out. Someone erase her memories of what had happen before she past out.

When she came to it was one month after what had happen. She didn't know there were other people in the room as she sat up fast, only to hold her stomach as she gasp in pain. It felt like someone kick her. Jesse who was sitting in the chair near her room fell back from this, "You alright Jaden?" he asked as he sat up and saw she was breathing hard. Ms. Fontaine saw this and gave Jaden a bottle. Jaden looked at the bottle, "He came by and drop it off for you." she said as Jaden drink whatever was inside.

Jaden put the bottle on the nightstand that was near her and began to get out of bed, "Thanks I feel better now." she said as she looked out the window of the room and saw some people in black coats with hoods covering their heads. "When you are wake we have to get to class." Jesse said as Syrus and Hassleberry began to hugged and cried as Jaden was trying to push them, "We though you had died!" they cried as she began to laugh.

As they walked out the room a black hooded person walked past them and gave Jaden a look. She knew what it was and turn to her friends, "I think I should let Chancellor know I'm awake." she said to them. "Good idea. It would be best because you were out for a month and-" before Bastion could finish she was gone.

Jaden ran into the girls bathroom and lock the door. She looked at all the stalls to make sure it was empty and took out the orange sphere, "Its already one month and now the mission begins. I'm ready." she said as she was in a black coat, with the hooded covering her head. She unlock the door and mad her way around the halls, like with the rest of the Freedom Fighters were doing.

She saw many different stares as her eyes began to glow red/yellow. She ran into her friends who were walking around the hallway talking, "Jaden been acting weird." she heard Atticus say and stayed back a little to listen. "Yeah. She never acts this way. You could tell if something is wrong." Syrus said sadly. He was the closest friend she had and made. She feels guilt for not being able to tell them. She can't. They wouldn't understand. She walked past them and found the second General.

Both he and her were lean against the wall talking in a low whisper. "So go around and make sure there not on the island. Kill them if you do see them." he order her and she nodded. She walked in a classroom and saw her friends. Everyone turn to see her. She was still in her black coat and stared at Crowler to keep going with the lesson. He clear his throat and began to teach.

Jaden gaze the room and saw the first General. He looked and was acting differently. She notice this and walked down the stares of the classroom. The first General smile and removed his coat to show black clad armor. She gasp at this, "What are you doing!?" she yelled as she grab her Chakram that was hook to her side with clips. He smile to her and drew his sword out. She threw one of her Chakram but to only have it throw back at her, "Finishing something that should have been done long ago." he said as he ran to her.

She used the Chakram to block his attack one by one, causing fire to hit him and burn him. She did a back flip and her hood was removed. Everyone gasp when they saw who it was. "Blaze, don't you see!? We are the real enemy in this war! The Alpha didn't killed your father, I did!" he yelled/laugh at her and she stared at him.

"_What if, the Alpha was in the right and the Freedom Fighters were in the wrong?" _the Alpha first General said rang through her head. Her eyes glow red as she threw her coat off her. She was wearing Yuna's thief outfit, but it was black and red and the weapons were her Chakrams.**(Look up the picture if you don't know what it looks like. I don't own it. It goes to the rightful owners.)**

Her hair reach a little above her shoulders. It was brush! For the first time!

The first General had his helmet on so no face was shown. The third General came from a black hole in the wall and block a ice attack that the first General threw at Jaden, "You alright Blaze?" he asked as he remove his coat to show black clad armor with his helmet off. He pulled out his sword as well.

The first General smirk as he disappear and the Alpha soldiers came in, "Stop that man!" the first General yelled as some soldiers ran to stop him. The second General and some other Freedom Fighters ran to stop the Alpha soldiers. It was true. The Freedom Fighters were the enemy, she was the enemy.

The Freedom Fighters stop their attacks and disappear. Blaze was on the ground. Her Chakram disappear as fire surround her and change her back into her Slifer uniform. She was on her knees. The third General of the Freedom Fighters, I mean, the second General of the Alpha team, slowly picked her up with the help of another Alpha soldier. She was broken. She was confuse. Was it really the Freedom Fighters? First General who killed her father? She didn't know what to do. What to believe in.

They brought her to an empty seat in the room and sat her down. The second General shook her as Alpha soldiers began to leave to get rid of the rest of the Freedom Fighters off the island, "Blaze? Blaze, look at me." he said to her softly. She looked up and he gasp. Her eyes were lifeless and tears were coming down her face. She looked down and he move his hand to hers so she grip his hand. She need someone now! He pulled her in a hugged as a Alpha soldier came in, "They are not here sir!" he said and the first General nodded and he left.

Jaden had no faith no more and jump away from the second General and transform into her Blaze outfit, ready to fight him, "Careful. She doesn't know what she is doing. Get through to her." the first General said as he pulled out his sword. He sigh and pick up his sword.

Jaden began to throw the Chakrams and ran to the two, punching, kicking high. Both men fought to stop her attacks, but was burn. The students were at the top of the stares when the battle took place at the bottom. Blaze threw fire at them and they put it out when she stop and then the battle went on.

She threw the Chakrams like it was nothing, "Hey! Is that ankle brace off her!?" first General yelled out as he jump away from Blaze. The second General looked at her left foot closely, "The damn thing is off!" he said as he jump to the top of the stairs and dig through the bag that was there and pulled out an ankle brace. He jump back at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Blaze!" he yelled as he duck from a fire blast. He ran and slid to the ground and lock the brace to her ankle, causing her to scream as it shock her.

She fell to the ground, holding her ankle as he Chakrams disappear in flames. Both men walked to her and the second General picked her up so she was sitting in front of him, "You okay?" he asked and she looked at him. She was almost into tears about what had happen, "I- I need to think about all of this. I don't know what to do or what should I do. I need to think about all this. I need to let this sink in. Please, leave me alone." she said as she look away from him. She couldn't face him. She couldn't.

He nodded and stood up, "I'll drop by to see how you doing." he said as he walked up the stairs and out the door with the first General following him. Jaden slowly stood up and wipe a tear away from her eyes and went up the stairs and out the door. Jesse and everyone watch her walk back to the dorm. They saw who she really was, a soldier girl. Who was lied to and betrayed. She lost her spirit. All this started by the first General killing her father.

They follow after her, wanting to help, "Jaden do you want to talk to us about it?" Alexis asked as they walked at the speed she was walking, fast. "No." she said coldly as she walked faster. "We want to help you." Atticus said as the walked past Aster and Zane. They came up the their speed to hear, "I don't want your help." she said. Chazz mutter something under his breath and Jaden stop. She turn and walked up to Chazz and slap him, "How about you shut the hell up! You wouldn't understand! None of you!" she yelled as she ran to her room and slam the door behind her.

When night came rolling by, they heard soft cries from Jaden's room and the door open to the Slifer door of the cafeteria where everyone was at. It was the second General of the Alpha team. He sigh as he saw everyone and heard the soft cries, "That's the first time I hear her crying. Its about time she let it out." he said as he sat next to Axel and place his hands on the table and lock his fingers together.

"You want to know how she is a soldier girl huh?" he said as he looked at everyone. "Yes." Axel said as he looked at him. "She slap Chazz and told us we wouldn't understand." Syrus said sadly as he looked at the ground, "She's right about that part." he said as he stood up and walked around the room with his arms cross. "What happen?" Jesse asked as he stood up. "It all began with her father. First General of the Freedom Fighters. It was before they became evil. He made sure he had time to spent with Jaden when she was small. A daughter, a wife, and a good job in the military." he smile faded. "How it can change with a blink of an eye with at the wrong place at the wrong time for Alpha. It was really the first General who is now the one now, killed her father when she was only three years old. She doesn't remember much about him, but knowing him, he might found a way to lived through the attack and just being mean about his death that isn't real. What a fool he is sometimes. Good pal of mine yes."

"When she turn five, her mother remarried. It turn out she didn't loved Jaden's father, only the money. The stepfather would get himself and her mother drunk and then beat her." gasp was heard, "When she turn seven, I wish I met her so this wouldn't have happen. She killed her stepfather out of protection for herself. Her mother paid the police to have her arrested and charged as an adult." "Some mother she was." Hassleberry said and everyone nodded." "She spent four years in jail. She was taught by a handful of inmates to help her protect herself form other inmates so they wouldn't do anything to her. She gain to nickname as she had her powers awaken, Blaze. She control fire."

"When she was eleven, she was release and joined a gang. They offer her protect and she took it. She fought in gang wars after gang war. During the time, Alpha and Freedom Fighters were at war, secretly. We walked around like normal people and took out our targets when know one was looking. One day when I was suppose to find a girl name Jaden, boy what luck I had at the time. It was going to be one year after her release. While walking around she came running and punch a guy behind me who was almost to killing me. She ran after the man and I follow her. I watch her and him go at it. He died and she was stab in the side. I walked to her and asked if her name was Jaden Yuki and she said she was. I explain what I had to do and she agree to it." "Whoa." Aster said as he listen to it. Everyone turn to see the two pro duelist and went back to listening. Soft cries was still heard.

"From then on, those six years were good for her. I help train and control her powers. She wears a ankle brace to help her control and she has her limits when she over does it. It will shock her and remind her. That's why she takes medicine, sleep for two months, or use the orange sphere she has to help her recover."

"She didn't want to be station here because she was afraid if anyone knew who she really was and ruin the only thing that had her going and fight." he said as he finish his story. "You see, when a soldier is given false hope, dreams, or something to keep them going, like a dam, it can crack. Something small like that, can become bigger and bigger, and then, without warning, it breaks with a snap. That's why she is crying." he said given them a glare, "If you make her even more upset about all this, I will make sure you are killed by me. But if she breaks down crying or is losing hope within herself, comfort her. She needs a friend at times when she doesn't look like it. She learn how to hide the sadness as she grew." he said as he pulled out a card with a number on it, "She maybe like that for a week or so, if nothings working, call me, I will help her." and he handed it to Jim and walked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden was inside her room for two days. The door was lock to her room and she cried. She was broken beyond repair, "Come Jaden. Unlock the door." Jesse would say only to be yelled at "Go away!" she cried with a sad voice. She cried and wouldn't stop. She held it in for so long and forgot all about it. When everyone was talking about how to get Jaden to unlock the door, Jim and Axel slip away from them to talk to her. They should as they felt sad for the small girl.

Shirley follow behind them to help. Jaden love Shirley. Jim knock on the door softly, "Go away!" Jaden cried and they jump. They both looked at each other and Axel took out a paperclip from his pocket and began to mess with the lock to her door. They heard a soft click and Shirley ran inside, followed by Jim and Axel.

The light were off and it was cold in the room. What caught their surprise was Jaden. She was in her bed, knees to her chest, face buried in her knees, and soft cries were heard from the girl. By the way the room looked, messy, she didn't sleep at all or clean up.

They close the door behind them and lock it, quietly and made their way to her. Shirley was near the bed, waiting for them. Axel stood near it as Jim kneel to her a shook her lightly on the shoulder. She looked up and buried her face back to her knees and began to cried again, "Jaden, look at me." Jim said and she shook her head. She couldn't face them. Ever since her first year as she saved the world, she was the Red Hero. No never seen her sad or when she cried. She wasn't the kind of person to fall apart, till now.

Winged Kuriboh became real and flew to her, talking to her and she shook her head. Nothing wasn't getting her to listen. She threw her hands to her ears, close her eyes tightly, "I'll be a good girl! I promise! Just don't hurt me! Daddy! Where are you!?" she cried and their eyes widen. They remember the story they were told. She was beaten by her stepfather for nothing as her mother would watch and laugh at her. Is this the end result of it all? Scared of people hurting her as she broke down.

They didn't know what to do, "He's not here. The man who hurt you. He's gone." Axel kneel and whisper claming to her and she began to relax. She open her red eyes and looked at the two. Jim took both her hands away from her ears, "He's gone." he said to her. She pulled out the orange sphere and looked at it. It glow softly and it was a warm feeling. She grab both of their hands and put it on the sphere, "Close your eyes." she said softly as she place her hand on it and close her eyes. They did to and saw what she saw, pain and sadness.

**Flashback…**

Jaden was only thirteen years old as she walked around the port. She was dress in a red dress that went to her knees and black sandals. She hand bandages on her lest wrist. She burn her hand when she was training with the third General.**(second General of Alpha who saved her two years ago.) **She found herself in the park and sat on the swing and began to swing on it, lightly. She was deep in though when she heard a child voice, "Happy Mothers Day, mommy!" a little girls voice was heard. She would gag every single time she hears those words.

When they left she looked to the sky, "I wish you were here dad." she said quietly. She took a deep breath and sang:

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom who will love me whenever

I want a mom that'll take my hand

And make me feel like a holiday

A mom to tuck me in that night

and chase the monsters away

I want a mom that'll read me stories

and sing me a lullaby

And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh,

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whenever, forever

When she says to me, she will always be there

To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared

Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you

I don't have to worry 'cause I know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely

Who will take the time to play

A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray

I want a mom to read me stories

And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh,

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whenever, forever

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whenever, forever

I want a mom

I want a mom

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom that'll last forever

I want a mom…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, 'I want a mom that will last forever' that song belongs to Cyndi Lauper. This song brought me to tears when I watch Rugrats in Paris. So I though maybe this would be a good song since Jaden wanted a mom.)**

She couldn't see it, but the general who saved her listen to her sing and felt sad for her, "If only she knew they really killed her father. This war wouldn't need to started." he said as he blend with the darkness from the trees and disappear.

**Flashback end…**

Jim and Axel open their eyes in time to catch Jaden before she fell to the ground, weak. She used up to much power to show them her past. They stayed with her as she woke up and looked at them. She couldn't speck to them and looked to the ground as she sat in Jim's arms.

She looked at the orange sphere as it glow and she smile, "Thanks for listening." she said as she smile to them and stood up. She almost fell back, but use the wall for support. She stood up again, I guess I'll go get clean up. Hey, Shirley." she said as she kneel down and petted her on the head and laugh. She walked to her closet and pulled out a clean uniform and walked in to the bathroom, Shirley following her.

She stayed in there for one hour and walked out, fully clothed, Shirley following her. Jim and Axel was dueling the old fashion way, on the floor.

She walked to them and sat on her knees and watch Axel win. She smile and laugh as Shirley sat next to her and she petted her on the head as Winged Kuriboh sat in her lap. She used her other hand and pet him between the wings, to which was a soft spot. They looked to her to see her pet the air then realize it was Winged Kuriboh there.

Winged Kuriboh was in a daze as he flew off her lap and flew around. She got up, "Winged Kuriboh! Be careful! Your about to hit the-" before she could finish Winged Kuriboh fell to the ground, "Wall." Jaden finish as she picked him up to see a 'x' band aid on his head. She smile at him and turn to the others, "He'll be find. This happens when I pet him between the wings." she said as she place him on the bed and sat down to put on her black knee socks and shoes.

She stood up, "Let's go!" she cried happily as she ran to the door and outside she met. She loved the sun and its warmth. She could feel her powers coming back. The sphere was in her pocket as she sat on the railing and swing her feet, waiting for Jim and Axel to come out and lock the door.

She saw Alpha soldiers everywhere, "I guess I'm not the only one." she whisper as she jump from the railing and landed on the ground in a kneeling stance as Jim and Axel walked down the stairs, "More came yesterday to make sure none of them was on the island." Jim said as she stood up and called to one of the passing soldier near her, "What's your status?" she asked him as he salute her, "Nothing so far Blaze. We were sent here since you were out. Talked to First Lieutenant Rain. He'll put you in a post and routes for you if you are ready." he said as he waited for her to answer. She nodded, "Thank you. You are dismiss." she said as she bow to him and he salute again and walked away.

Jaden looked around, "Alright." she said as she put her fist in her palm in her hand as fire surrounded her. Jesse and the others saw this and ran to Jim and Axel, "What's going on!?" Syrus asked as he saw the fire. "Blaze. That's what." a man said from behind. He wore a blue clad of armor, with a cape. He had a sword to his hip as he watch the fire.

The fire disappear as Jaden's uniform glow white and changed to her Blaze uniform. She spun around and fire want up her arms as fluffy gloves showed, her top, skirt, and shoes. Her hair was to her shoulders.**(Yuna's Thief dress sphere from Final Fantasy X-2. I don't own it. And it was the best I could to say what it look like.)** The glow disappear. She was kneeling as her Chakrams came flying out from the sky and landed in front of her, sticking out the ground. She stood and picked them up. She jump as she hooked them to her side as clap her hands as she wipe the dirt off of them and place a hand on her hip and the other dangle to the side.

"Second General said you were a good fight." the man said as he salute her and she turn to him. "And you are?" she asked in a 'I don't care.' tone. "Forgive me. I'm Rain. Would you like your routes now or later?" he asked as she nodded, "It will be the same one when you were in the Freedom Fighters. You know them well then anyone else." he said as she salute him and he walked away from her.

"Jaden. Why are you fighting?" Aster asked and she turn to him. "I didn't want to. But now that I know the truth, I'm going to be the one to end it, even if it means my death." she said as she took one of her Chakram and looked at it, "Isn't that heavy?" Atticus asked. She looked to him and handed it to him. He fell to the ground with the weapon on his chest and couldn't breath.

Jaden kneel to him, "You are weak. Isn't men suppose to be stronger than us girl?" she asked as she picked it up and hook it back to her side as if it was light as a feather. "No way." Chazz said as he looked at her. "I may not be as strong as any of the guys in the army, but I get the job done. If you call the best, you get me." she said as she pointed at herself and laugh.

She began to walked to the forest and saw the open area in the forest, where she killed all the Alpha soldier. She gag as she remember the smell of the blood and hid behind a tree. She saw her friends follow her and she place her finger to her lips. She turn back to see Freedom Fighter entering a portal.

She would move closer to see. When they went through she stood in front of it, _"It's the portal to the Dark World." _she though as she walked to it. She remember the Dark world was a world where Alpha had found and help the people who was there. Before she can do anything, she and her friends were suck in it, screaming and her hands began to glow red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Everyone woke up in a red sphere, "What is this?" Atticus asked as they floated in it, "Don't know. But it has a familiar feeling. Like I felt it before." Jesse said as he spun around. "Your right. But where?" Alexis said as she floated to her brother. "Where's Jaden/Serge?" Syrus and Hassleberry said at the same time holding on to each other. "She should be here." Aster said as he look around. "Look up." Zane said as he pointed up. They all looked and gasp.

Jaden's hands were glowing with her eyes close. She had red wings on her back as she held the sphere. She was sweating as her energy was leaving her and wasn't doing to good. They looked down to see she was trying to land them on the ground. As soon as they feet hit the ground, the red sphere disappear and they looked up to see Jaden.

Her wings flap as she went down. When her feet hit the ground, she got on one knee as her wings cover her. She stood up and her wings flap, causing dirt to be pick up as her wings went away. Her eyes were red and she looked around. Her eyes began to mix with orange as she looked at everyone.

"Jaden?" Aster said to her as she walked to a wall. They were in a village that seems to have been burn and no one was around. She turn to him and pointed, "We need to get to the next village up ahead. It looks like the Freedom Fighters would do anything to hurt others who stand in there way. And I should know." she said as she began to walked down the ruin street, looking around for anyone that is still alive.

They ran to keep up with her. She stop as she stood near a cliff that was the only way to go down, "Have you been here before? I'm mean on missions." Hassleberry asked her as she shook her head, "No. at the time, this area was run by Alpha. We learn about this when I join in the Freedom Fighters. It was three weeks when a lower rank soldier came running in saying about how the Alpha found another world. We couldn't find a way to open a portal to here." she said as she kneel down on one knee and looked at the bottom of the cliff. It was a long way down.

She stood up, looked through her waist bag she had, and took out a red device, "When I jump, I want you guys to follow from behind." she said as she jump. "What the-? Hey!" Syrus said as he cling to Zane. Jaden was fall with her head to the ground. She snap her right fingers and she glowed red as she threw the small red device to the ground and she shot it with fire. When it hit the ground, she fell to it in a crouch. She threw three more to the ground as they glow red and she got up.

"How was that-" Bastion said as he looked at the glowing ground, "Don't fall behind mates." Jim said as he put Shirley on his back, follow by Axel as they jump. Zane and Aster looked at each other and Syrus was screaming. They follow behind with the screaming Syrus as they jump, "Why would you jump!?" Syrus was yelling. "Forward march!" Hassleberry said as he grab Bastion and Chazz as he jump, "Let go of me Huckleberry!" Chazz was yelling. Alexis and Atticus grab hands and jump.

Everyone was screaming as Jaden looked up and saw them falling she moved out the way as she saw everyone floating from the four red glowing device. They fell on the ground and stood up, "I was hoping not to ruin my suit." Aster said as he patted his jacket from the dirt. Jaden laugh and began to walk. "Aren't you suppose to protect civilians soldier? I mean you are with the military right?" they all turn and looked at Chazz. Jaden turn to him, "I was a soldier for the military of the Freedom Fighters. Now I'm with Alpha." she said in a cold tone to him as she glare at him. "Chazz, she's the reason why we are still alive." Alexis said to him "Yeah, but she hid it from us. I guess we aren't important." Atticus said sadly looking down.

This got Jaden. She hid it from them with saying anything until, "All she cares is about finding someone on the enemy side and killing them. She might have no heart for them." Chazz said as this got her mad. She walked to him and slap him, "You have enough to complain. I didn't asked you to come. For all I care, you could stay up that cliff. Right now, I have a mission. I have to stop this war and that's final." she said as she walked off down a trail that lead to a village.

They never see her this way. She is different. When they caught up with her, she was talking to the village chief, "I'm from Alpha. I'm here to help against the Freedom Fighters." she said as she salute him. The man nodded to her and saw her friends, "Come inside and enjoy the fire. You must be tired and hungry from your travels." he said as he showed them his house, "I would like to look around the area first." Jaden said as she bow to the old man as he nodded his head, "You may, but be careful young one." he said as she ran out the village, "She must have been train by the second General to have this much fight in her chief." a girl in a maid's outfit said as she stood next to him, "Yes, that fire in her eyes is like his. But is she truly the girl?" he asked to himself as he turn to the fire and pray.

**With Jaden…**

"_How am I always getting in trouble with these guys!?" _Jaden said as she breath hard and wipe blood away from her head. She looked at all the Freedom Fighters she just killed. She hooked her Chakrams back to her sides and walked to a dead body and search it. She looked up to see Zane, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up to face him, "What are you doing?" he asked. "My job. I'm with Alpha. I have to find some answer on what else, and why my father." she said as she went to another soldier and search him. Her eyes went wide as she jump in front of Zane as she grabbed the Chakrams, "Come out!" she yelled.

No one didn't come out as she put one Chakram to her side and began pushing Zane, "Get back to the village." she order as she stood her ground when she push him away from her. He did what she said as she threw fire and began to fight whoever it was.

Dawn was approach as Jaden came walking back to the village in a white hooded coat. Her Chakram was to her sides as she enter. The chief nodded to her, "I've seen you have been busy, Miss Blaze." he said as she removed her hood. Her eyes showed tiredness as her body yelled in pain. She walked inside the chief's house as she followed him and sat down. She had cuts and burn marks on her body. But the only thing that was keeping her going was the shock that was coming from her ankle.

She nor no one else knew they were being follow by someone as they moved back to the shadows. _"I didn't sign up for this." _she though as her powers were coming back to her. She close her eyes and remember how it all started. A tear came down her face as she lay on a bed.

**Flashback…**

Jaden's mother was picking her up at a daycare to bring her home to see her father who came back home to see them, "Jaden, calm down. He isn't going anywhere you know." her mother said as she saw the smile on Jaden's face as she looked out the window of their car. Her mother giggling at the small girl. At the time, Jaden was able to talk and walk on her own. She was wearing a pink dress with her hair to mid back. She was happy to see her father.

When they got back to their house, they saw crime scene tape everywhere. Three Alpha soldiers were being put in a cop car. Jaden's mother got out the car, "Stay right there Jaden." she said as she close the door to the car. Jaden didn't listen and got out to. She ran past the police and went inside to find what was happening.

Jaden found her father, the first General of the Freedom Fighters at the time, on the ground, the bullets near the chest area. He was breathing slowly. His hands were glowing blue, but was slowing fading. He was dieing. Jaden saw all the blood everywhere and didn't like it. She ran to her father, tears in her eyes, "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked as he turn his head to her. He moved his hand to push some of her hair behind her ear, "Be strong Jaden. You are a good girl. Never let no one push or hurt you." he said as he smile to her as she grab his hand. "Be a good girl and stay out of trouble." he said his last words as his hand went limp and the glowing was gone.

Jaden's tears were coming down faster than ever. She started to move his shoulder, "Daddy, wake up." she said as she push him lightly on the shoulder, "Who let a kid in here?" a police said as he gasp and saw the dead body, "Daddy, wake up." Jaden was saying to her dead father. Jaden's mother ran inside and scream, falling to her knees as she broke down crying. What made her heart break was this, "Daddy, lets play. You promise you'll play." Jaden was saying as she shook his shoulders. She didn't understand death.

**Flashback ends…**

Jaden turn to her side as she pulled the cover the her shoulder and faced the wall. Everyone was inside the room when they heard her say, "Daddy?" Jaden said in her sleep as tears came down her cheeks. They all felt bad for her. She grew up without a childhood. A father who wasn't there for her to help her. A mother who laugh at her when drunk. A killer to her stepfather and was sent to jail. Jaden Yuki was different and was known as Blaze among in the fighting world. Something went through their minds, "_How I live, is up to me." _it was Jaden's voice. _"When I'm given an order, target is a target. I stick to my goals. I have to find answers to father's murders and why." _and that was the end of that.

She woke up early as she jump out of her bed and ran outside. She saw the first General of the Freedom Fighters as he smirk to her and pulled out his sword. She took her Chakrams from her sides and both ran to each other. Her wings came as she faugh. She shot fire from her hands as he block it with his ice powers. She was no match for him as he shot her wings, freezing them on the spot.

The noise was loud enough as people ran out the house and saw the fight. A man in a red hooded coat was standing in front of Jaden as he grab the first General sword before it hit Jaden as she use her hands to block the attack. She looked up and saw the man. She was shock to see someone is helping her. She didn't know what was going on when he said, "You though you finish me off huh?" the man said to the first General, "No way. You are suppose to be dead." the first General said as he back up. This gave Jaden enough time to melt the ice from her wings and tackle the first General.

She pulled a hunting knife from her bag and hover it over the man's heart, "You killed him, and now I'm going to make you pay for what you done to me." she said as she plunged the knife to his heart, killing him or so she thought. She stood up and turn to the man in the red hooded coat man, "You grown child. But I wasn't hopping this was the kind of life you wanted to lived." the man said as he removed his hood as Jaden gave a confuse face as a portal was made and the second General of Alpha walked through, "Let's get going! We have trouble! Get going kids!" he said as he order them through.

He turn to Jaden, "Blaze, lets go!" he said as he stood there and saw who the man that was standing in front of her, "Blaze? Why are you being called that? I think Jaden is a better name to be called." the man said as he pulled Jaden to a hugged, "I miss you." he said to her. She couldn't take the pain in her ankle and scream in pain. The second General took her and picked her up bridal style and carry her through the portal with the man following both of them, _"But I though-" _Jaden started as she pass out of no power to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden was out for a while. She was close to death as she was sick. All the Alpha soldiers had left with the hooded red man. The second General, who's name was known as Zack. He had black hair with green eyes. He was wearing a white cloak that cover his whole body. He was glad to get rid of his black one. He stood outside of the door that lead to the infirmity, with a worried look on his face. This is something that hit him hard. She never gotten this sick, let alone almost close to death if she stayed there any longer. Nothing couldn't bring her down, unless she is hurt by the ankle brace shocking her for leaving an area that she had to stay or if her powers start messing with her and get her sick to the point of death was close to her.

Zack sigh as he walked to the window that was in front of him and lean on the railing with his hands. He looked out to the sky. It was gray. A sign of something was going to or may not happen. He is unsure at this moment. Classes were going on and it was almost noon. Who knew that her friends were trying to skip class to be with her. He made, more like force them to go to class as Shirley stayed with Zack at the door. Her powers can go out of control when she is sick and she was weak to control it.

Noon hit as the bell rang for lunch and students began to fill up the hallways. Zack put on his hood and went back to the door to the infirmity and stood his ground. Orders for him being there was given by the first General to keep an eye on her as she recovers. This war was still unknown to the world as more Alpha soldiers went on to killing the Freedom Fighters as regular people walking about all over the world. They were winning, but for how long? They do not know. Jaden did her part in killing both soldiers on both army and wish not have been to. She wish to leave, but after having a talk with the first General after she woke up when they got back from the dark world, she stay in his army.

Syrus and everyone came walking to him, "Can we see her?" Syrus asked Zack and he shook his head, "Sorry, but orders are orders. I can't let you see her." he said as Shirley went to Jim and he petted her head, "She's been a big help to make sure no one, other than Sheppard and Ms. Fontaine in to see her." Zack said as walked to Shirley and patted her on the head. "Shirley likes Jaden. She was the first person to let Jaden touch her without ever hurting her." Jim explain the first day Shirley went wondering off when they got back from their first trip when the school transported.

A noise was heard from the room and Zack ran in to find Jaden on the floor. She was wearing her school uniform. Machines were near her bed. Heart rate machine, brain waves machine, blood rate machine, and oxygen machine. Ivs, and an oxygen mask was shown as well. Zack kneel down and moved her so that she was sitting up in his arms as her body was on the floor. Her eyes were close and she was pale. Her breathing was slow as her chest moved up and down slowly.

Everyone ran in to see her and gasp to see her like this. Her fist was slowly pulled into a ball and let go. It would glow a faint red color than fade away. Jim took off his bandages and show his Eye of Orichalcum. No one saw this as Zack tried to get Jaden to talk, "What happen? How did you fall out of the bed? Are you alright? If you are hurt, tell me." he kept going as she just cough or just ball her fist. "There is something in this room." Jim said as they all turn to him and saw the eye, "They said a kid had the eye. That is you huh?" Zack said as he put Jaden's head back to the ground softly and stood up.

Zack took his sword out and stood in front of them, "Get back to the hall." he order them and the did as they were told. He look behind him and the bell rang. They didn't leave as they heard Jaden, "Daddy?" she said in a sad tone and Zack sword disappear and stood up straight, "Poor girl. What is he trying to show her?" Zack whisper to himself as he saw her hand go the air as she was trying to grasp something, "It looks like she is trying to grab something, Zack." Bastion said as he nodded.

"Like I said, she grew up without a father, without a childhood. She told me I was like a second father to her." Zack said as he put Jaden back on the bed and hook her up back to the machine as her fever grew. He push everyone out the room and the door close behind him, "And her mother made things worst for her." Aster said as he walked to them. He and Zane had left when they got back from the Dark World. Aster just miss this place.

Zack nodded as he cross his arms, "If I knew that any of this would happen to her, I would have took her away before the trouble began. But that power she has." he trail off in his own thoughts, "How come she can control fire at will or when fire is shown?" Jesse asked as Jim cover his eye up with bandages and Shirley went to the door. "That was the question of the century. How? We do not know. Her father, once first General of the Freedom Fighters, before we found out that the now first General of the Freedom Fighters killed him and put the Alpha soldiers in a tight watch for sometime, he also had a power. He was able to control water and freeze things at will. It was useful when fighting off someone or something evil." Zack explain to them as he lean his back to the wall, arms cross, and a foot on the wall. He removed his hood long ago.

"Do you think her mother was involved in the murder of her father?" Hassleberry asked, "Another good question. She was question, from we know and talked to the police that was there, that day, when the murder had happen. She was question that night about where she was at when it took place. Jaden was only but three at the time and loved her father. Among everyone in the military, she was known as his shadow." he said as he gave a small chuckle. "Followed everywhere he went?" Atticus asked and he nodded, "Yeah. We knew she would be like him. She had that fighting look in her brown eyes. We already knew she was going into the military before all of this." he said as he looked at the door

Everyone looked at the door, "What is her purpose of being here?" Axel asked and turn to Zack, "She is station here. She probably didn't wanted to go, but she though it might have been fun." he answer. "Normally, when a person is station in an area, we tend to blend in with the people in the area. Become friends with them. Hide our body language. Hide the fact we are looking for someone to kill and get them off of our ground. If you didn't belong in the area, you were given two chose: One: get off the area. Two: die where you stand and no one will ever see you every again." Zack explain how Alpha works in a way.

Then didn't go to class as they listen to stories of Jaden when she was training, "This happen when she was a month into training when she was attack by one of the soldiers in the Freedom Fighters. Remember, I'm undercover by orders of Alpha. She was walking into her room after burning her hand. She was trying to control it after almost killing the now first General in the Freedom Fighters. You know that ankle brace she has? That helps control her powers. From what she told me when she ran out of her room to find me, he grab her chest area and butt and went on to try and rape her. She didn't want to be by herself for a month after that happen so I stayed with her to make sure she was safe after that."

"What happen to the soldier that did that to her?" Syrus asked shaky, "When she was attack by this man, his left hand was burn. So we were able to know who it was. Before the first General did anything, I shook the hell out of him. Rules states: if a female is in the military, no men, be they husband or boyfriend, must never lay a hand on a female. That will cause you be shook. You would be shook with thousands of volts as you die. Don't follow, you will be killed." Zack explain to them on how it works for all men.

"But how come Jaden never told us any of this?" Alexis said a little sad, "It's a rule. Never speck of why you are here and on station. She has to follow or she'll be hurt. Rules are rules." Zack finish as rain began to fall and hit the windows. "I guess Jaden's life is harder than all of us. We have no right to talk about how bad our lives are until we are in her shoes when it all began." Jesse said as the door open to the infirmity to show Jaden with her hand on the door frame and another hand on her head, with a face of pain and guilt.

"Jaden?" Jesse asked as he and Hassleberry help her support her body. She was having trouble standing on her feet, "I didn't kill the first General. He is still alive. I though he was killed. I failed Zack." she said as breath slowly. Her face was red from the fever she has and the ankle brace wasn't helping. "Here." Zack took out her orange sphere and handed it to her. She looked at the sphere and close her eyes. She was to weak to grab it.

Zack sigh and put the sphere in his pocket and stood in front of her as he took her and she fell to the ground as he follow, "Look, failed or not, your father would want you to live. It's like you always said, 'How I live, is up to me.' Do you think he would want to see you dead?" he finish as he took out the orange sphere, put it in her hands and pick her up bridal style, "You maybe Blaze the Fire Fighting Queen to some people who look up to you when they join, but you are that same girl who needs help and wont admit it that you need it." he whisper to her ear for to hear as she held to sphere close to her, "But I don't need help from people who doesn't understand what we do and why!" she yelled as she jump out of his arms and stood up, almost falling.

"Blaze, stop this!" Zack order, "No, you stop it! Get off my land!" she order back as he was taken back by her out burst. She was getting mad at him and it was not due to the fever she had. She never get mad at anyone, from what her friends know. Now they are seeing the Sergeant Blaze dark side. They didn't know she could get mad easily when you hit the right buttons to cause her to act this way. The orange sphere glowed a red color and it was feeding her this dark side of hers.

Zack sigh, "Fine. Make sure you call Zig when you are well enough to take on his mission he has for you." he said angrily as he storm off, mad as all hell. Zig. The first General of the Alpha and the founder of the army, eight years before Jaden was born. The same time when the Freedom Fighters were formed. Jaden just rolled her eyes as he left, "Why can't he stop treating me like a kid. He gets on my nerves." she said in a angry whisper as she put the orange sphere in her pocket jacket as the red glow began to die down.

"He's worry about you, you know." Jim said as she looked at him with her eyes yellow, "If he was worried about me, he would agree to tell me why I'm in this army. All I know is kill the first General of Freedom Fighters, make sure this time he is dead for good. And he wouldn't let me be in the army. To me, when someone comes at me, just hit them down. Like I said, target's a target." she said as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Jaden.." Jesse said as she look away from them, "Besides, you guys wouldn't understand how it feels to be hurt, almost killed, and become friends with death as it follows you around. I understand if I die, I die in honor. I have my pride." she finish as she began to walk away as she pull out a device and place it to her ear as she talked to the person on it.

"She is different from us." Alexis said quietly to no one. Everyone nodded, "Yeah. I guess being in the military can give you a bad vive that makes you stay away from people. Just the way she acted around Zack, she seems to have another side of her that was made while she was growing up." Aster said as Chazz came back with a yellow file in his hands. Wait, when did he leave?"

"What's that?" Syrus asked as he looked at the taller boy, "This is who she is." Chazz said as he handed it to Axel and he open it, "Jaden Yuki age seventeen, to believe that she is. Records of year of birth was lost after being put in jail for sometime while the mother refuse to tell her year. Alternate names: Blaze or Fire Fighting Queen. Occupations: Military soldier. Others?: she duels when told, but is only on missions that makes her to. She is a bodyguard to CEOs and famous Duelists all over the world at the time she was growing in ranks. A singer for sometime along as dancer. She helped out in unsolved murders and catch murders and inmates as they flee from police. Pictures are shown in next page.

Axel flip the page and saw Jaden in different outfits and wigs to disguise herself from others. He flip back to read on.

As of reports show she lived in different areas. But as of now, she lives within the military under a man name Zack, who is her guardian. She is the daughter of the now murder first General Hope Yuki and the daughter of Marie Yuki, now is to believe she was involve in the murder of her husband.

Many do not know who or what Jaden Yuki is or if that is her name.

Jaden Yuki, to have believe with no other witness, has killed her stepfather, Rick Match, who married Marie Yuki two years after the murder of Hope Yuki. Jaden Yuki confess in a video at the police station one year later after being lock up in jail for her sentenced of four years. It was confirm that he was stab thirty three times with a knife. She explains it was a normal day after her mom went to work. She said she didn't remember she killed him as she was not in her own body.

She was lost track after she was release from jail. There were rumors that she joined a gang and was in gang wars. It was true that Zack did found her, later to be a friend of Hope Yuki and was sent to help her and give her a home to live. After that she was within the military, so say people who saw her walking to the military base. To this day, she never talk to any of her family, that includes her mother.

Axel finish it with that as he close the file with Jaden Yuki on it. A red stamp word on it, "Top Secret!" on it. "Wow." Aster said as he made a whistle sound, "Who would've though that Jaden had a lot about her. I though Syrus would have known about all this." now everyone looked at him, "I didn't know any of this. When I asked about her life, she would changed the subject faster than anyone could beat her." Syrus sigh as he said this, "She is a one of a kind girl I'll tell you that." Jim said while everyone nodded, "If you try doing anything to her, she'll might hurt you with that power she has." Alexis comment on that as she walked away, leaving some of the boys turn white or shake there heads at this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

"So what you want me to do." Jaden said as she walked the halls as she talked to the person on the device she has to her ears. She had enough of the ankle brace as it wouldn't stop shocking her, she pulled it off and left it in the room she was resting in. Her fever went sky high after that, but it didn't stop her. She was in her Blaze outfit as she walked down the halls when students who were returning to their classrooms and saw her.

Jaden could here whispers from them and gave them a cold glare. She need to brake that habit soon. Her Chakrams was hooked to her sides as she walked. "I will send you a full report via file on you device. Make sure you help him. We don't want a FF going around killing people." Zig said as he click off and Jaden pulled the device from her ear and click a button a holograph of a password was being confirm to enter.

She click a button as she put on a different kind of glasses and click a button. She was able to see the holograph while others couldn't see it with the eyes. She saw a file that was sent to her and looked at it. She was now sitting in an open area where people would sit around and talk. She sat on couch as she looked through the file. She saw the picture of the King of Games, Yugi Moto! But why him? She wonder as she looked through and gasp at who it might go after him, "It can't be. I know him." she whisper to herself as Winged Kuriboh was floating by and saw Ruby from a corner and with to her.

They began to play and then it got heated. They were hurting each other, "You two stop that!" she order as she ran to the two as Jesse came rounding to see the spirits fighting, "I haven't seen spirits fight like this before." she said as Jesse stood next to her. He saw the device and the glasses and began to think. She was into this job to much to pay any mind to her friends and grab it. He being taller than her she was jumping to grab it, "Give that back Anderson!" she order as she jump.

He put the device to his ear and click a button. He was going to do something that should have been done long ago, "Hey! Make sure she doesn't grab me!" Jesse said as he saw Alexis and the others and knew what he was doing. Jesse ran from them as they held her down. "This is Zig. Everything alright? Did you get the file?" he said as Jesse smirk and look to Jaden who was piss at him now as she heard Zig on the line, "Hey, your Zig right?" Jesse asked, "Yes who the hell are you and what did you do to my soldier?" Zig demand on the other line. Jaden was going to be in trouble. Jesse smile and nodded to them, "I'm a friend of Blaze. Do you think it would be safe for her to be on a mission, sick with a high fever and can barely stand on her own two feet?" he asked him, "Jesse! I'm going to make sure you know the real meaning of hell!" Jaden yelled as Zig laugh on the other line. He knew what they were trying to do and played along. From what he heard from Zack, she didn't like a lot of jokes and playing around when she was given a mission or was training.

"Yes that is correct, Jesse is it? She should be resting from what Zack had inform me about her powers as it mess with her sickness. Please be sure she is resting. I will make sure someone takes her place for her mission. Thank you." Zig finish as a click was heard and Jesse removed the device from his ear and looked at Jaden. Her bangs were covering her eyes, "Do you have any ideas what you just done." she said in a cold angry voice causing Jim and Axel to let go of the smaller girl as her hands were a fist.

Jesse looked at her as Winged Kuriboh came flying into Jesse's face, yelling at him for what he done, "Whoa, I don't understand!" Jesse said to the puff ball with wings. Jaden eyes snap into yellow as she glare at Jesse, "That mission I had to do. You know the one you made Zig give to another person? (grabs Chakrams from hooks and Jesse gulps.) Do you have any idea what you just DONE!" she yelled as she threw one of her Chakrams at him. Jaden was a huge fan of Yugi Moto. And one of not the many famous Duelists she didn't became bodyguard. And Jesse just ruin it for her. Now how is she going to get a chance to duel him now!? Jesse is now going to know the real meaning of hell from her.

Jesse scream and threw the device and glasses back to Jaden as he ran like no tomorrow away from Jesse. Everyone watch them run as she yelled threats at him, "ANDERSON! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I'LL MAKE SURE ITS HELL YOU ARE GOING WHEN I THROUGH WITH YOU!" she threatened as Jesse ran behind Jim and Axel grab her shirt as he lift her in the air a few inches off the ground, "Hey! Let me go!" she order as she squirm around in his grip.

He wasn't letting go and she gave up as her fever went up a little bit. She began to cough and her orange sphere glowed a red glow. She took it out of her pocket to study it. She didn't like this feeling at all, "Drop me." she order as she was put back on her feet. She scan the room as she put the glasses back on her and pressed a button, "What is that?" Bastion asked her, "Military equipment." she answer as she looked at the device as a holograph appear. In order to see it, you have to wear the glasses she has on.

Jaden turn around slowly in a circle, "Man, this feels like New York all over again." she said as she stood still and scan the room again. What she meant was that she went to New York with Zack on a mission to find someone and get rid of them, "Jaden Yuki, please report to my office." the heard Sheppard over the intercom. Jaden began to make her way to the room, with her friends following her, "I have a bad feeling." they heard her say as she stood in front of the door and it open.

A woman with brown hair was pulled into a pony tail as it reach her shoulders. She was wearing a white with small pink dots dress with white sandals. She turn to show her face as they walked in. She had blue eyes as she smile to them and walked to Jaden with open arms as she went to hugged her, but Jaden step to the side, with anger in her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?" she demand to the woman as she regain her balance and look to Jaden.

"I can't see my little girl. You grown so much." the woman said as Jaden eyes turn red, "Get out of here Marie. You are not welcome on this ground." Jaden order as she began to walk out the door, but was pulled by the arm by Marie, "Young lady! Is that how you talked to your mother!?" Marie yelled at her as Jaden turn to face her, "Is that how you talk to you once-called-daughter! Last time I check, you didn't give a damn when I was being beat while you laugh as you were drunk!" Jaden yelled back to her as her hands glowed red, causing the older woman hand to be burn.

"Get out Marie. Your not welcome on my land. If I were you, you leave me alone before I call the police on you, saying you help killed my father." Jaden said as she began to make her way to the door, "Don't tell me what to do." Marie said to herself and Jaden heard her, "At least I grew up." Jaden said behind her shoulder as she walked out.

"Not how you want to start with your mother, Blaze." Zack said as he walked to her, "She means nothing to me after what she done. I lost respect for her." she said as she walked off out the building and into the forest.

Jaden had this uneasy feeling as she bump into someone, someone she wanted to kill, "Ran, second General of FF. Here for you death wish?" she asked as she took her Chakrams from her sides. He didn't moved from his spot, "The hell…" she trail off as she touch his back and he fell forward. He was dead and she didn't know by who. She did a back flip away from the body and looked at it.

Jaden was staring at the body as she was hit in the head, "Blaze, you let your guard down once again. This time I'm ahead of this game." the male voice along with a woman laughing in the background was heard. A hooded black coat man picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Her orange sphere fell to the ground.

**With Jesse and friends**

They walked out the room when Marie ran out crying and they spotted Zack, "Where's Jaden?" Atticus asked him and he shook his head, "Blaze walked out the building. She seam mad." he finish as he looked at everyone. Then his eyes went wide as felt something inside of him as he held his chest, "You feel it to?" a man in a red hooded coat as he walked to him, "Yeah, I'm like a father to her you know." Zack said as the hooded man help him, "She could do it. Her powers are stronger than before. She became of age." the man said as he help Zack stand on his feet, "The mark of Haou." he whisper and the man nodded.

**With Jaden…**

Jaden woke up to find she was in a cell as he ankles were chain to the wall, "What the…" she said as she picked up the chains with her hands. She looked around in the dark as her hearing became more now. She stood up as she heard the door open. She wasn't wearing her Blaze outfit, but a black of the shoulders dress with black flats. She could feel she had makeup on her face. She smell perfume on her and almost gag, "I'm going to be sick." she said to herself as she put her hand on her stomach.

A man walked in and stood on the outside of the cell, "What are you going to do with me?" Jaden asked as she put her hands on the bars, trying to melt them, but couldn't. "Waiting for the right moment my dear." the man said as he put a hand on Jaden cheek and stroke it, causing her to back away from him.

"State your name." Jaden said as she looked at the man, "Haou, you used to love me. Did everything you were told to do. But now look at you." the man said as he open the door to the cell and walked in. _"Haou!? Who's Haou!?" _Jaden yelled in her head as the man came to her and kiss her on the lips. Jaden maybe a soldier, but she does have feelings and this was her first kiss!

The man moved his hands to her butt and squeeze it, causing Jaden to moan in the kiss. He then moved to her black dress and began to slide it off her. The dress was tight around her chest area. The man smirk in the kiss and close his eyes as Jaden tried to brake out of the man hold.

Jaden couldn't take it anymore. She kick the man where the sun doesn't shine. The man fall a little forward and when his face was in range, Jaden slap him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. She slid the dress back on her and ran out the cell. She close the door and lock it. People need to keep their keys with them and ran out the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden was running down the hallway of a castle. She had to get out of here. As she ran she heard people saying, "Good evening Haou." or "Hello Queen." she wanted to get out of here and fast. She ran past a door as she felt something, and went back to the door. She looked at it, back up a little, and kick it down with strong force.

She almost scream in happiness when she saw the orange sphere. She jump to it and grab it and held it close to her. The door close behind her and she gasp, "Haou, that wasn't vary nice." the same man said as he walked to her. He grab her arm that held the sphere and took it, "Give it back!" she order as he put it on a table near him, "Not till I get what I want." he said in her ear and she growl.

She burn his hands as he cried in pain, ran to the sphere and ran out the door when she open it. She ran down the hall, "There is a man in that room! Arrest him guards!" she commanded as knights went into the room and grab the man. A wizard push her behind him as he held his staff to the man, "This man has hurt the Queen. Kill him!" he order as a knight put his sword through the man killing him.

"Are you alright my Queen?" a knight kneel to her, "Thank you. I'm alright." she said as she dismiss him. Her eyes were yellow, but not the yellow with Blaze but I different type. Jaden walked down the hall as maids and servants bow to her.

A old man came to her, "My Queen, the village is in ruin. What must we do?" he asked her, "Send people to the village to help." she said as she walked up a large stair case. The old man bow to her as he walked off.

Jaden walked into a room that had a big balcony. It had black walls. She close the door behind her and looked around the room. There was a Queens bed that was next to a walk in closet. The bed had black blanket and red pillows on it. She looked at it, "At least they had style." she said as she walked in front of a mirror and looked at herself. She didn't like it. She felt this isn't hers. She then looked at her eyes. Not her eyes she knows but a different one. She didn't like it.

She remember what that man said her name, Haou. Who was Haou? She wonder as she to herself. She try remembering where she heard it but where?

She looked to the sphere she place on the bed and walked to it, "Can you get me out of here. I want to see my friends, Zack. Can you help me by anyway?" she asked it, hopefully. She wanted to cry when she didn't feel it's power. She felt useless and didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. Her powers. She couldn't used them and didn't know why. She was now scare.

"Think of home. Think about your father. You could do it." a voice said to her in her head. She looked around, "How?" she asked and the voice repeat what it told her in her head. She did as she was told and nothing happen. She wanted to cry. She wanted her father or Zack. She couldn't do this anymore. She had enough of this. She looked up when she saw someone, the first General.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked him as he step out the shadows with his sword, "Telling you that you had became of age. And it's a good time to." he said as he walked to her and she got off the bed. She had a knife under her dress and reach for it, "I'll make sure your dead this time." she said as first General ran to her and she fought him.

For a while they went at it. When it was over she was on him and was now stabbing him, for good. Now he was gone from her life, once and for all. She grab his sword, which was cover in blood. She was cover in blood as well and she didn't care.

She looked to her side and saw a portal that he use to get here and walked through it. She had enough and wanted answers and she want them now. She was done of orders given to her and she will be the one giving orders now.

When she landed on her feet, she looked around and saw her friends, Zack, and red hooded man and glare at them. Now they were scared. She pointed the sword to Zack, "I want answers and I want them now. And I will have the answers one way or the other." Jaden threaten to him as she looked at him. Everyone was now in fear of her.

"Blaze, Blaze calm down." Zack said trying to calm her down. She had that murder look in her eyes like she just killed someone and was proud of it as well. "Don't tell me to calm down. Now what does the turning of age means? Tell me now, or else." she said as she pointed the knife she had in her hands which was cover in blood and pointed to her friends and they gulp.

"Blaze, put the weapons down. I will give you all the answers you want." Zack said as the red hooded man step forward and push the sword away, "Jaden, you are a kind person. You wouldn't do this. You are being rash." he said to her, "Like hell you would care. I already had to deal with my so-called-mother here. And besides, why would you know me." she said as she pointed the sword to him. She was now piss beyond return.

She was ready to kill, "You are turning of age. That's why you are like this. It happens to people who has the elements when they are born." the red hooded man said as he place a hand on her shoulder. She lower her sword and knife and her head, "What is the turning of age?" she asked as she held back tears, "Father, please tell me." she whisper as she drop the weapons to the floor.

The man was taken back by this, "What did you say?" Zack said running to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "For a while, I had this feeling that father isn't dead, but alive. Something inside of me kept telling me he is alive somewhere. And this man, I can feel it. He's father. He's my daddy." Jaden said to Zack as he turn to look at the man, "Who are you? Remove your hood and state your name." Zack order as he took his sword.

The may obey and removed his hood as Jaden fell to her knees and Zack lowered his sword, "Your formal first General. How are you alive?" he asked as Jaden ran to him hugging him. It was Hope Yuki, alive. "Just like her, I have a power that can help me. It help me stay alive when no one was looking as I disappear into the Dark World, waiting for my recovery. I didn't know what Marie did to Jaden, but I had this feeling she was getting hurt and I couldn't do a thing. Jaden, I'm sorry." he said as he return the hugged as she buried her face in his chest, crying.

Zack smile softly to the two and looked at her friends, "A lot of things can be excuses. But being told lies and not knowing what is going on, can lead to different things." Zack said as he contact Zig, giving him the news.

That night Jaden told what she done, "And she paid the police to out me in jail. Father, I didn't know what to do to protect myself. I was scared. I though it was the only way to go. When I was release, I was offer to join a gang and I did. Almost a year, he, he found me, and, and he saved me when I was left to die in the alleyway. I own him for what he did to me. He was like another father to me. And ever since then. I grew in ranks in the military and I was station here by Mr. Kaiba. He asked me to and then- and then-" she trail off as Hope put up his hand to make her stop, "I know what had happen. Its alright." both of them were in her room with Zack.

Her friends were down stairs waiting for them. "The turning of age is something that goes through the Yuki family. They must go in the army as they learn to control their power. I control water as you with fire. You are only twenty-one once Jaden. And yes you are twenty-one. Did you know that you were a little better than your friends?" he told her, her real age. She gasp as he showed her a picture of her the day she was born, and the year on it. She wipe away tears. She was smiling at this.

"Blaze. It fits with the fire, but I like Jaden better. You are a strong girl, caring even when you don't show it, beautiful as well. You are a smart kid. Thank you for raising her." Hope said as he stood up and shook Zack's hand, "I was glad to, sir." Zack said as he salute him and Jaden giggle at him and he blushed.

Hope smile to them, he knew Zack was a father to her and was glad for him to help her. He shock his head, "Well, I think its best to do something about your-so-call-mother. She did tried to kill me." he said as he contact the police and told them the real story. Jaden smile and walked out the room and sat on the railings, smiling to the moon. She was now happy and nothing can change it. She saw her friends and jump down.

"I feel better now." she said to them as she looked at her room where Hope and Zack walked out and lean against the railings. She waved to them and they waved back and she walked off with them, joking with them, "If I find out that something happen to her, you are paying for it." Hope said as he walked down the stairs smiling while a red face Zack eyes went wide. Hope began to laugh at him as he made his way to the docks with a red face Zack, "Dude, that's mean." he yelled at him and Jaden heard them and rolled her eyes. She never had a good life as she faugh. She close her eyes as the wind played with her hair as clips fell out her hair to show her long hair that reach past her knees as it reach a little above her heel. The hairclips had a power to make her hair shorter, "You know, I think I should take a vacation." she as she laugh as Winged Kuriboh became real and landed on her head, **"Kuri Kuri!" **he said as her eyes went wide, "ZACK! WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE YUBEL PROBLEM!" Jaden yelled as she put her hands on her head and Winged Kuriboh flew to Syrus head and landed on it.

Zack came running back, "And now you are saying this!?" he said as she nodded and he flew down, "Well, if Yubel is in the other world maybe things will be quiet. We'll deal with it when she comes back to take over the world." Hope said as he walked to them, "I'm not looking forward to it again." Jaden said in a emotion tone.

Jaden was looking at the sea near the lighthouse as she lean with her back on it. She had a smile on. She finally have peace, but for how long? There is the new General in the Freedom Fighters and it will be the last of them. She would have to leave for a time to finish the war, now that everyone knows about. Marie was arrested for the attempt murder of her father and now was in jail. Charges were press for abusing Jaden and was sent for a longer, longer time.

Jaden got up and walked to the Silfer Dorm and went into Chazz's room, where everyone was watching the news, "Yup, that's right. Yugi Moto will be dueling against him." a brunette man said to a blond woman, "Wish him the best of luck in the duel. In other news, Marie Yuki, the formal wife of Hope Yuki, who is alive, is charge for attempt murder and abusing their daughter, Jaden Yuki." the blond woman said, "That's right. The rumors are true. Her year of birth has been found. Wish you a happy twenty-first birthday Miss Yuki. And please come home safe in the military as well. Please finish this war that has been going on for the wrong reason. We wish the Alpha army, a safe journey back." the man said as the blond woman nodded, "And now here's Bobby with the weather."

Jaden smile, happy that they understood that what has been happing in the world until, "Twenty-one!?" and for her, well lets just say she didn't know she was twenty-one. She smile as she rub the back of her head and her device was going off, "Blaze, report to area 12. The mission briefing will begin." Zig voice was heard as she ran out the room to area 12. Area 12 is at the volcano on the island.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series

Jaden ran to the area as she saw Alpha soldiers and the three Generals. The third General was now Rains. They smile to her and began, "We will be going to Japan and to their strong hole. Killed the new General and the rest should fall. Jaden, I need you and a team to go and surrender the area for us to get inside. When we are inside, follow behind and take out any reminding soldiers while we find the first General. Will you be able to do it?" Zig said as she salutes him, "Yes sir. Leave it to me." she said as he pointed to a five soldiers, "They are going to be with you. Be careful. A helicopter is ready for you. Get moving." he order as Jaden and her team and off the area and made their way to the dock as her friends saw her.

"Get in!" she order as it started up, "Where are you going!?" Chazz yelled to her as she wave to them, "A mission! Catch you guys another day!" she yelled giving them her signature move for dueling as she climb in and they took to the sky, leaving them worrying about her.

One month later…

Jaden came walking in a classroom in Duel Academy. She was wearing another outfit with her Chakrams hooked to her sides. (Think of Lightning's outfit from Final Fantasy XIII. Her is red and black.) as she looked for her friends. It was graduation. And for her, since she was station here, she doesn't graduation with everyone. Everyone looked at her as she stood at the top of the stairs and made them turn back to the ceremony. She was happy that the war was over and no one is going to get hurt.

She listens as names were being called and saw Hassleberry crying since they were leaving. She wish he was in the graduation class. She enjoy her time here at the Academy, but she is in the military and soon will be station some where else, away from everyone. She had fun over the three years and will keep it close to her heart. Aster and Zane stood next to her as she lean against the wall with her arms cross her chest, "If you ask me, I would have been happy either way to see students' graduation if there was a war. Knowing them, they will be great duelists for the world." she admits for the first time. She though dueling would have been a waste of time, but now she understood.

Everyone was hugging each other or talking to each other. Jaden smile as she walked out the classroom and made her way down the hallway. She saw Zack and nodded to him. She had to return home and she was going to leave the island quietly.

She had her bags packed and was at the docks and climb abored the ship that she is using to get home. As she left she saw her friends at her dorm and she wasn't there. She felt bad for not giving them a note of something but she will see them again, in the near future. And maybe, just maybe, with a happy life.

Four Years later…

A girl with long brown hair and was wearing a red shirt on the back had Winged Kuriboh. She had a red skirt with black knee high socks and black shoes walked out of a manor that was her home and walked the streets of her neighborhood. She had a smile on her face as she felt the sun on her skin.

_It's gonna be a long long journey_

_It's gonna be an uphill climb_

_It's gonna be a tough fight_

_It's gonna be some lonely nights_

She smiles to some kids who was running and laughing with each other as they play. She saw them wave to her and she wave back to them as she kneel to them and they hugged her.

_But I'm ready to carry on_

_I'm so glad the worst is over_

_I can start living now, ooh_

_I feel like I can do anythin'_

She took one of the kids in her arms as the other to grab her hand and she laugh with them as they were talking how they were going to be like her when they grow up. She love to see the kids smile as they talked about their dreams.

_And I'm not afraid to breathe_

_Anything you say to me_

_And anything you do_

_You can't deny the truth_

She walked with the kids to the park as they ran with her and rolled on the ground laughing. She smile as she sat up and tickle one of the kids. He was laughing as she tickles him as the other two was doing the same thing to the tickling boy.

_Cause I'm the living proof_

_So many don't survive_

_They just don't make it through_

_But look at me ooh_

The three kids are orphans as they lost their parents to the Freedom Fighters and she help raise them as they live with her. She had fun with the kids and was glad to live through what she went through and was alive to see the future.

_I'm the living proof_

_Oh yes I am_

_Thinkin' back life's been painful_

_Yes it was_

She was one of the many kids that live through the war and was still alive. She was one of the many kids that faugh to change the future. She was one of the many kids who lost someone or that almost lost someone close to the and grew up in a bad life.

_Took a while to learn how to smile_

_So now I'm gonna talk to my people oh_

_About the storm oh about the storm_

_Oh so glad that worst is over_

When the war was truly over, live on nation TV she and the three Alpha General explain how to rebuilt the Japan and fix what was once lost. And the people who was force to fight on the Freedom Fighters. She was happy to help finish the war.

_I can start flyin' now oh_

_My best days are right in front of me_

_And I'm almost there_

_Cause now I'm free_

She was given a long break to rest and become close to her father and catch up on things. She had fun with her father as she and him talk about things. He told her she had a brother, but die when she was born and she wish to have seen him. But he told her he would have been happy to see her safe and live and that she was now free from her mother.

_Anything you say to me_

_And everything you do_

_You can't deny the truth_

_Cause I'm the living proof_

She watch the kids talk to each other and they smile evilly to her and she pale as they jump on her, tickling her. She was laughing hard as they tickly her. Her face went red as she laugh and so did the kids.

_So many don't survive_

_They just don't make it through_

_But look at me_

_I'm the living proof_

Before she took her long brake, she was told to do a head count on the many people who lost their lives in the war and had to report to all the families whose husbands, sons, daughters, parents, lovers who lost their life to finish the war. She bit her lips to stop her tears for falling. Everyone told her that thank her for giving them the information all them and hugged her.

_I know where I'm goin' hey_

_Cause I know where I've been oh_

_I gotta few stars that showin' hey_

_I'm gonna stay strong keep goin'_

She would stay in the military as she grew in ranks. Her father worked for Seto Kaiba. She went to duels as she worked as a bodyguard for the famous duelists. To them, it was fine and enjoy her being there. She also duels as well but not as often.

_That's the way that I will_

_Anything you say to me_

_And everything you do_

_You can't deny the truth_

She sat up and hugged all three kids as they stop tickling her as they laugh with her. She was having fun with a life she never had. She was glad to be able to help anyone who lost theirs and wanted to start over.

_Cause I'm the living proof oh_

_So many don't survive_

_They just don't make it through_

_But look at me yeah yeah_

Someone came by with a camera and asked for a picture and they smile for the man. One boy was in her lap as another boy had his arms around her neck and the last one was hugging her side and they saw a flash. They laugh as he show them the picture and wave bye to them.

_I'm the living proof_

_Nothing about my life's been easy_

_But nothings gonna keep me down_

_Cause I know a lot more today_

From the corner of her eyes she saw some people who looked familiar to her and stood up from the ground as the people greet her and the three boys.

She smile to them as the three boys stood in front of her, protecting her from the people. She kneels down and hugged all three boys, "My little hero's!" she said happily as she laugh with them.

_Then I knew yesterday_

_So I am ready to carry on_

_Oh Lordy, mmmm_

She explains to the three boys those were her friends as they thought about believing her. She smiles to them and held their hands, "Come on! It's a wonderful day! Let's have some fun!" she said as the three boys ran a head of her and her friends making their way to the amusement park that was open as she let them win when they yelled, "Race ya there, Blaze!"

Her friends shook their heads at this as she smile to them, "Come on! It's going to be a fun day! Let's enjoy what time we have together." she explain as they ran to keep up with her and the three boys as they laugh.

**And that's raps up another story. The song is called The Living Proof by Mary J Bilge. This song is amazing to listen. If you had seen The Help, then you know the song. The song or the movie doesn't belong to me. Until next time, Star signing off. Please review or PM me on how you thought of the story, LATER!**


End file.
